Blackout
by DeFrankie
Summary: A/U: While Lexa is unpacking the last stuff after a long, tiring day of moving, all the lights go out. When she goes down to the basement to fix it, something extraordinary happens...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I've written before, but I've never worked with characters that were so much defined before I started writing. The idea of the story was already playing in my mind for a while now, but I couldn't find the right story to put it in. So I decided I'd try it with the 100.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 1_

Lexa just started unpacking the last box when the lights died all of a sudden. "Fuck." A blackout the day of her big move, it must be a bad omen.

More curse words filled the room while she looked for the flashlight she put away just hours before. Lighting the room with the tiny light of her cell phone she found the right cabinet and the right drawer. Thank god for my good memory, she thought, having put away so much stuff in the last, very tiring day.

Turning on the flashlight gave her a better view of her new home. The few boxes she had brought with her were still standing in the middle of the room, all but one unpacked. All her stuff were here, but it still didn't feel like home. Good, she thought. She had wanted a new start. An apartment feeling like home wouldn't be a good start. Some light however…

She found her keys and locked the door on her way out. Living on the third floor she started to descend the staircase.

When she finally got to the basement, she heard someone talking on the phone.

"I swear, Raven, without you, I wouldn't know what to do. I owe you."

Lexa saw a bunch of blond curls, belonging to a girl her age. The girl put down her phone and pulled a switch. All of a sudden the lights were back on.

"There", the girl mumbled and turned around.

Blue met green.

Lexa felt sparks all over her body. A pull so great she thought she would burst out of her body if she didn't obey, made her get closer to the girl. She noticed the same was happening to the blonde. As if something bigger was pushing them together.

A darker green met a darker blue.

All Lexa could see now were the blonde's lips. All she could think of was kissing them.

Lexa hesitated, only for a second, trying to get her head straight. But then the switch broke again and with it all the light, all clarity and resistance disappeared.

And all that was left were lips crashing on lips and hands everywhere.

* * *

Clarke smashed the door closed behind her and leaned against it, trying to control her breathing.

"What the hell just happened?", she said to herself out loud.

Those green eyes had sparked something in her. Had turned something to life. She was sure she hadn't seen them before, and still, they had looked so familiar.

Clarke pulled out her phone and dialed the first contact that came up.

"You'll never believe what just happened", she said, still out of breath.

"You tried to run a marathon and didn't make it to the corner of your street before realizing you really need to work on your running skills?" a female voice answered.

"I did what you said, I fixed the lights. And then some girl walked in, tall, dark hair, superhot, with smoldering green eyes. She looked at me and it was as if I was pulled towards her. I couldn't fight it. I just couldn't. The electricity died again and that's when it happened."

"What happened?" the woman on the other end of the line asked curiously.

"The best sex of my life."

* * *

Clarke was hanging out with her friends in the park, sipping some coffee before going to class. Octavia hadn't been able to close her mouth while Clarke retold her and Raven the events of the night before. Only now, when she admitted that after the greatest orgasm she ever had in her life, she got up, fixed the power and ran away, without even looking at the dark haired girl again, Octavia was able to speak.

"What do you mean, you ran away?"

"I panicked, O", Clarke said. "I don't know this girl. I don't even know if she lives in the building or just happened to be there. All I know is that it had to happen. But afterwards, the pull was still there and I didn't know what to do. I got scared. So I fixed the power to be able to see where I was going and ran. That's when I called Raven."

"Besides the fact that I'm offended you didn't call me first", Octavia started. "I don't get why you wouldn't want to get to know the person who got you to get your freak on in a split second after meeting you. Even Finn didn't get in your pants that fast! Hell, Bellamy is still busy trying after all those years!"

Raven laughed loud at Octavia's rant.

"She's right, Clarke, I don't get it either. I mean, I don't even get that thing you two had going on, that 'pull' thing. But that you ran? That I really don't get. What if you'll never see her again?"

"I don't know, Raven. It was too scary. Finn got to me real fast too, what if it's the same? What if she also has another girl in another town, waiting for her to get home?"

Raven grimaced. The whole Finn thing was still a little painful. She still felt stupid over it. But at least she got a great friend out of it, she thought, whom she'd never would have met if Finn hadn't cheated on her.

"I'm just not ready, I think, to trust someone like that again. Even if that was an insane sensation."

"The pull or the orgasm?" Octavia grinned.

Clarke answered by giving her a push against her shoulder.

"Shut up, O."

Raven looked at her watch.

"Ladies, how much I'd love to continue to talk about this crazy impulsive thing our sleazy friend did, the lecture is about to start and I've been really looking forward to this class."

" _How to lead a group_ ", Clarke read out loud of the front of her newly bought book.

"Well let's go then, before all the good seats are taken!" Octavia jumped up and ran to the door.

Her friends followed her, into the classroom. They got some good seats, on the fifth row of the auditorium. Clarke was chatting with her friends about where they would go for lunch, when all of a sudden she couldn't bring out anymore sound.

"What is it?" Raven asked, worrying. She and Octavia turned to see what had Clarke so sudden lost for words. The professor had just walked in, a gorgeous women, about their age. Her brown hair was braided. A forest themed tattoo came out under the rolled up sleeve of the white shirt she was wearing, following the inside of her left arm all the way to her wrist. Her green eyes scanned the classroom and stopped on the fifth row, right were the friends were seated.

Green met blue.

"That's… that's her…" Clarke managed to get out of her mouth. "That's the girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm happy people like the way I'm going with this story, it's been a while since I've written something for others to read... Here's the next chapter, I might be able to get a third out too today, if not, it will be posted after the weekend. I have some binge watching to do #SorryNotSorry ;-)**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 2_

When she saw the girl from the night before, Lexa froze on the spot. What was she doing here? Did she recognize her? Forget it, she thought to herself. The pull that girl had on her was insane, but it was obviously one-sided. The blonde had ran, as if Lexa had some contagious disease.

While gaining back her composure, she walked towards the computer and started up her slides. This job had been her savior, and she wasn't going to throw that away because some pretty girl had looked her in the eye.

And was here.

Oh shit, she was here.

While she was debating whether or not to cancel the class, her supervisor entered the room and sat down on the last row. Being a new teacher, the university had deemed it preferable for someone more experienced to follow her class and report back to the board. She had no need to worry, she was more than once assured, it was a standard procedure. It had nothing to do with her age.

Lexa sighed. She was the youngest professor in the history of every university, except the one she graduated from. In her home town people believed that age didn't matter, that you were chosen to continue a life lived to the fullest, so why wait with all the hard stuff when you've already been through it in a past life? Why not graduate and be a professor at twenty one?

Her life had existed of nothing more than learning how to be a perfect leader and inspire others. She got to teach this class because she was the leading expert on the matter, researching how to bring countries together in one big truce. How to prevent wars, even when blood must have blood. The Heda-theory, she had called it, finding the term in an old book.

Lexa scraped her throat, trying to ignore the blue eyes on the fifth row.

"Goodmorning everyone, and welcome to _How to lead a group_. My name is professor Lexa Woods and I'll be teaching this class this semester. I suggest you write down everything I say, it will be more important than what's in your textbooks."

* * *

Lexa, Clarke thought while leaving the classroom. The name suited her.

"You are so going to own me for these notes", Octavia broke her train of thought.

"Yeah, Clarke, you were drooling all over our professor, I doubt you even heard a word she said." Raven added.

"Shut up, you two."

Clarke pushed them away and started heading to their favorite sandwich bar.

"Clarke slept with our professor", both Raven and Octavia sang when they caught up. "Clarke had mindblowing sex with our superhot professor."

"Someone might hear you", Clarke tried to make her friends stop.

"Someone like professor Lexa Woods?" Octavia whispered and burst out in a laugh.

Raven joined her.

"Damn Clarke, you do have good taste. I would blow a fuse every night if it meant tapping that."

"Shut up, Raven. She's mine, I saw her first."

Clarke suddenly felt possessive over the other girl.

"Must have missed the memo we stopped that sharing our lovers", Raven winked at Clarke.

The friends laughed.

* * *

Tired by a long day of classes, Clarke put the key in the lock of the front door of her apartment. Before opening her door, she leaned her head against it, welcoming the cold feeling on her forehead.

Was this really happening? Did last night really happen?

It all felt like a dream, like it was too good to be true.

But then again, this was awkward. Really fucking akward.

She had slept with a girl, she didn't even know. Then she ran. And this morning she found out she was her professor.

I'm screwed, Clarke thought. So totally screwed.

Just thinking about the brunette gave her a strange feeling in her stomach, as if the pull she felt the night before and that morning in class had returned.

Still not able to wrap her head around what happened, she opened the door and got inside her apartment.

Unaware of the person staring at her down the hallway.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me", Lexa whispered when she saw her neighbor from across the hallway standing in front of her door.

It's her, she thought. It's the girl.

Lexa's thoughts went everywhere. Back to the night before. Back to the classroom this morning.

It had been almost impossible to focus on the class she had to teach. The pull she had felt the night before was still there, and the only thing that had kept her from jumping the blonde had been her years of training. Her years of learning how to push all personal feelings aside.

And now she was here.

Just across the hall.

She hadn't even seen the girl yet, when she felt it. The pull towards the blonde. But she had recognized the feeling immediately.

Lexa felt as if she was standing at a crossroad. Two options: follow the pull and knock on that door, or respecting the fact that the girl just wasn't interested.

The blonde opened her door and got inside.

Lexa sighed. It felt as if the decision was made for her.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You're in luck! I've finished the third chapter already, so I might even be able to get started on the fourth one today. Still no updates during the weekend, but I hope I'll get the next chapter done by Monday.**

 **Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 3_

Going out on a school night had never been a good plan. Especially not if you had classes the day after and you tend to forget to set your alarm.

Clarke's head was hurting so much, she couldn't even think anymore. Octavia had wanted to go out, and Raven had agreed that it would help Clarke get over their professor. Her motto did state 'The best way to get over a girl is to get under one'. And so they had abducted Clarke to the newest club in town and partied 'till the sun got up.

And now Clarke was looking at her alarm clock, trying to figure out which numbers were standing there so bright, happy there was no one else in the room she had to hurry up for.

"Fuck!" she yelled, when she figured out she had already missed most of her first class.

She jumped out of bed, but quickly sat back down, realizing she didn't feel so good. Gin and tonic, her poison, claimed its effect on her stomach. She might even still be a bit drunk.

Standing up slowly this year, she dragged herself into the shower.

* * *

Lexa was struggling with her key, when she heard the sound behind her. In a split second she froze. She knew damn well who just got out of the apartment across the hall.

"Shit", she said, when the surprise made her drop her grocery bags.

"Wait, I'll help you with that", the blonde said, as she started picking up the groceries, still not aware of who was standing in front of her.

She froze when she realized Lexa was the girl who had dropped her groceries. Lexa, professor Woods, lived across from her.

Lexa saw the realization in the blue eyes that were now staring at her.

"I've got it", she quickly spoke and tried to ignore the pull that was slowly making her lose her control. She had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"I… you… professor… basement…" the blonde girl stammered, unable to form words.

Lexa sighed. There was no way around this.

"Hi, my name is Lexa. I live across the hall from you. And yes, I teach _How to lead a group_. I think I saw you in my class yesterday morning?"

Lexa's stoic reaction surprised even herself. All those years of training finally paid off.

She put out her hand, hoping the blonde girl would take it and introduce herself. Lexa still had no clue what name belonged to this wonderful creature.

The blonde seemed to regain some composure.

"I'm sorry, I'm Clarke", she said and shook Lexa's hand.

Both girls felt the electricity running through their connected hands and let go immediately.

"Uhm, I'm actually late for class…" Clarke started.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Go. I'll get it."

The blond girl looked flustered at Lexa and turned around.

Lexa mentally slapped herself. This had been an opportunity to speak to this girl, to see if she felt the same strange feeling that took over Lexa completely every time she was in the same room as the girl.

The blonde turned back around.

"You know what, I'm hung over and I won't be able to concentrate anyways, so I can help you pick up your groceries and get them inside."

Now Lexa had no idea what to do anymore. Her resolve to leave the blonde in peace slipped through her fingers with every second that she spent in this girl's surroundings.

This is not going to end well, she thought.

* * *

Clarke didn't know where she had found the courage to turn back around. Maybe it was the effect of the pull she felt towards this girl. As if she was the center of gravity and Clarke couldn't help but orbit around her.

All she knew was that she wanted more of this girl.

And that it probably was a bad idea.

Clarke helped Lexa pick up her groceries and carried a bag inside the apartment. It was still new, not yet completely set up, with empty boxes stacked in a corner of the living room.

"You just moved here", she simply stated.

"Yeah, I got here two days ago. Right before the start of the semester."

"Right before…" Clarke repeated absentminded.

The brunette turned around and looked at Clarke. Every nerve in Clarke's body was firing on all forces when those green eyes looked at her.

"I'm sorry, you must feel like shit, all hung over. I'll get you some tea my grandmother used to make me when I felt bad. Works like a charm on hangovers too."

The girl went to the kitchen island and put on the kettle.

Clarke couldn't keep her eyes of Lexa. She was wearing a simple light grey skinny jeans, a light gray T-shirt with text on it and a light brown leather jacket. Her sunglasses were on top of her head. Clarke looked at this girl in awe and thought about how perfect the outfit complimented her. As if it's simplicity turned very complex when it touched Lexa's tanned skin.

"Clarke? Are you okay?"

A worried voice broke Clarke's train of thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm good. I tend to zone out sometimes when I'm hungover", sounded the quickly formed apology.

Damn that sexy voice, Clarke thought, feeling the pull towards the other girl getting stronger. Her hangover disappeared as if it had never existed.

* * *

Lexa had tried to ignore the feeling that crept over her when she felt Clarke's blue eyes checking her out. It was as if all her senses started tingling at the same time. A lot of willpower had been needed to get her to turn around and face Clarke.

And now Clarke was looking at her. Lexa could see those blue eyes darken.

The pull was getting stronger.

"Clarke, I…" she started, still unsure of what she wanted to say.

She didn't need to find out.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the blonde's lips crashed against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the loving reviews! It's a true motivation to keep on writing!**

 **I had a busier day today than I had expected, so the chapter is a little shorter than the first three. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 **PS: I have a very busy day tomorrow, so I'm not sure if I'll find the time to write and publish a new chapter. If I can't update, I will on Wednesday, I promise!**

 _Chapter 4_

The sound of the water boiling broke the spell that had its grip on the two girls.

"Clarke…" Lexa whispered, as her lips parted from the blonde's.

She was fighting hard to get her head clear. There was a conversation they needed to have, and they needed to have it now.

To create some space and room to breathe, Lexa turned around and took the kettle to make the promised tea.

"We really need to talk about this", she said, still avoiding having to look at Clarke.

* * *

Clarke let out a sigh.

The spell might have been broken for a second by the sound of the kettle, but the magic was far from gone.

"I know", she simply answered.

The brunette in front of her turned around and handed her a cup of hot tea. Her face looked as if it was made of stone, like all of a sudden she had regained total self control.

"Let's sit", Lexa said, pointing at the table.

Clarke nodded, understanding what the girl meant. A table between them would most definitely help.

"I don't know…" Clarke started as soon as they both sat down, but Lexa shook her head.

"I do. I know that every time I see you, I feel this pull towards you I find very difficult to control. I know that I don't want to have to control it. I also know that you ran away, Clarke. I know that you didn't even look back. So I know that whatever this is, it has to stop. And it has to stop right now."

Clarke swallowed the lump that had started to form inside her throat.

Did Lexa mean what she just said? Now… now that she… now that Clarke had finally found the courage… the courage to overcome her fears?

* * *

Green met watery blue.

Lexa swallowed hard. She had hurt the girl, but she thought this was what she wanted? For Lexa to leave her alone?

She felt her heart breaking, seeing Clarke struggle.

"Clarke, I…" she started, but this time it was the blonde who interrupted her.

"I owe you an apology", she managed to get out. "I shouldn't have ran. I shouldn't have started this conversation with what I don't know. Because I also know the things you know. The pull, the magic, how hard it is for me to control it. And I know I ran. I know I got scared. Nobody has ever made me feel the way I feel when your eyes meet mine. Nobody. And that's scares the living shit out of me."

Lexa let Clarke speak until she was sure she was finished.

"It might not show, but it scares me too", she said, only managing to get out a mere whisper.

* * *

Watery blue met scared green.

Lexa's face didn't give away any emotion, but Clarke could see the fear in her eyes.

"Lexa, I don't want to be scared."

"Me neither, Clarke."

"Can't we take it slow? I mean, I don't know anything about you. Getting to know you might take away some of my fears."

Now the brunette on the other side of the table smiled.

"I'd like that."

Clarke sipped from her tea, knowing damn well that the kiss had taken away her hangover already.

"Hmm, this tea is great! You'll so have to give me the recipe!"

Clarke saw that her enthusiastic attempt at small talk failed miserably. The brunette still looked strange at her, as if she was carefully planning her next move.

* * *

Lexa had only heard half of Clarke's comment about the tea. The pull inside her got bigger as her composure started to break.

She wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to keep this up.

All she could think about was kissing the blonde's soft lips, touching those toned abs, holding her soft breasts and pull that girl's body as close to hers as physically possible.

"Do you think…" she started, hesitant. "Do you think we can start with going slow tomorrow?"

A giant grin appeared on Clarke's face.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had trouble with my computer at work, so I had to wait until I got home to upload. So I'm very sorry for the delay!**

 **I cut this chapter in half, otherwise it would be too long.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 5_

Lexa woke up with the sound of an unfamiliar alarm clock. Disorientated she tried to open her eyes,

getting used to the light in the room.

She was in her bed room, in her bed. Against her back she felt soft, warm skin of another person.

So much for going slow, she thought, grinning.

The annoying sound of the alarm clock was persistend.

Lexa closed her eyes again and softly nudged Clarke with her elbow.

"Get up, Princess", she said, not able to stop smiling.

* * *

Clarke felt a soft push in between her ribs.

"Get up, Princess", she heard someone say. In the background she heard her alarmclock.

Eyes still closed she got up and walked towards the irritating sound.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

She opened one eye.

That wasn't her nightstand?

Someone behind her started laughing.

Clarke turned around and saw the most perfect being she had ever seen laughing at her for being so

clumsy.

"Not funny", she mumbled and continued her search for her phone.

When she found it, she turned off her alarm and started to crawl back in bed, next to Lexa.

* * *

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" Lexa asked when Clarke started to crawl back in bed.

Not that she wanted Clarke to go. No, she wanted to keep her close all day and for them to forget

their responsibilities. But she wasn't raised to ignore responsibilities. So she couldn't.

"Do you want me out so badly, Commander?" Clarke answered, already almost back to sleep.

Lexa smiled.

"Of course not, but I can't help but think there must be a reason you set your alarm."

Clarke's eyes all of a sudden flew open wide.

"Shit! Raven's birthday breakfast! I totally forgot!"

* * *

Clarke jumped up and grabbed her phone.

9 missed calls and lots of texts, all Octavia and Raven.

O (0:02) – Clarke! Get off of our professor and do your job as best friend!

O (0:05) – You didn't forget it's Raven's birthday, did you?

O (0:09) – Where are you?! You were supposed to meet me at Raven's an hour ago!

O (0:11) – I officially hate you right now.

R (0:12) – Me too.

R (0:15) – You're an ass, Griffin.

O (0:30) – You better be on time for breakfast!

R (0:35) – Bro's before ho's, bitch. You promised.

R (0:36) – Or should I have specified bro's before pro's?

O (0:37) – You're a douche, Griffin. We hate you now.

R (0:38) – You better buy us coffee tomorrow!

R (0:39) – And bagels.

R (0:39) – I LOVE bagels.

O (0:40) – You're seriously not STILL having sex, are you?

R (0:41) – I want sex with our professor too!

R (0:42) – I'd love me some birthday sex…

O (3:05) – Okay, Griffin, we're officially pissed.

O (3:06) – And drunk.

O (4:10) – Better not be late.

Clarke cursed while quickly texting them both back.

C (8:02) – Don't worry guys, I'm already on my way. Coffee and bagels are on me. Sorry I missed all of

the fun.

C (8:03) – Oh and Raven, I so call dibs on the professor.

Clarke smiled while typing the last text.

"What is it?" Lexa asked, still in bed, watching the blonde.

"None of your concern", Clarke smiled back.

She quickly got dressed.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later?"

Lexa nodded.

Just as Clarke turned around to leave, Lexa called her back.

"Hey you, give me your phone!"

Clarke went back and handed Lexa her phone. She got it back almost right away.

"Now go. Text me."

Clarke smiled and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This time a longer chapter again, I had a little writer's block yesterday, but I think I got through it. Maybe it's that this story has over 100 followers now! Never expected that, thank you!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 6_

"Happy birthday, Raven!" Clarke yelled when she saw her two best friends enter the coffee shop, both wearing sunglasses.

"Shht, not so loud!" Octavia hissed. "Not all of us skipped tradition to get our hands on a hot professor, so some of us have hangovers."

Clarke laughed.

"I guessed that much seeing how late you were still drinking. Anyhow, happy birthday, girl. Sorry I missed it last night."

"You're far from forgiven for that one, Griffin. Let's boost these apologies with some coffee."

"Already on it!"

Clarke jumped up and got in line to get them some coffee.

* * *

"So tell me about yesterday", Raven asked Clarke, once her hangover got a little better, due to the coffee.

A wide grin appeared on Clarke's face. She had been dying to tell her friends about the other day.

"Well, I got up, totally hung over, thanks to you guys. I was late for class, because I forgot to set my alarm…"

"Again…" Raven and Octavia said simultaneously.

"Yes, again", Clarke answered. "So I finally got out of my apartment and on the other side of the hall my new neighbor was struggling with her key. She dropped her groceries, and when I offered to help her…"

Clarke zoned out, thinking about that perfect butt, starting to pick up the groceries.

"Clarke? Clarke!" Octavia yelled while waving her hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and back to your story", Raven added.

"Uh… What? Oh! So I offered to help her. And then I saw her face. It was the professor. The hot girl from the basement when the electricity failed lives across the hall from me."

Raven and Octavia started laughing out loud.

"Then you don't have to go too far for a mind blowing booty call", Octavia winked.

"Yeah, and I'll know where to find that one", Raven added.

"Shut up, Raven. As I said, I called dibs. Stay away from my superhot professor."

"Whoa, Griffin, no need to get all jealous about it. I was just teasing you", Raven laughed.

Clarke felt busted. She hadn't planned on telling them about how she felt about Lexa, but apparently it showed. Big time.

"So you helped her pick up her groceries and then you realized she was your superhot basement orgasm", Octavia tried to get Clarke back to the story.

"Yeah yeah, right. So I turned into a big mess, all stuttering and stuff, while she remained very stoic and introduced herself. She even said she saw me in her class. So I told her my name and shook her hand. There was this gulf of electricity going through me when she touched me, I quickly pulled my hand back and started to run away again."

"You obviously changed your mind, or you would be sharing a hangover with the rest of us now", Octavia simply stated.

"I did change my mind. I somehow found the courage to turn back and face her. I helped her get her groceries inside and she offered to make me some tea for my hangover. She looked so hot, you guys! I totally zoned out and when she called me back to reality, I couldn't resist the pull towards her anymore and I kissed her."

"You slut", Raven laughed. "Good excuse, that pull. I'll have to remember it. 'Sorry babe, I couldn't resist her, there was this crazy pull.'"

"Bite me, Raven", Clarke said.

"Shut it, Raven, I'm trying to get the whole story here and you keep interrupting!" Octavia said, and she put force behind her words by punching Raven in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Please continue, Clarke."

"Okay. The water for the tea started to boil, and the sound broke the magic for like a second, enough for Lexa to create some distance between us. She made me tea and said we needed to talk."

"Oh oh, Griffin. So you talked all night? That's why you weren't with us for my birthday drinking?"

"No", Clarke grinned. "We didn't talk all night."

Raven laughed.

"That's my girl!"

"Raven, I swear, if you interrupt one more time, the next punch will be on your face, birthday girl or not!"

Octavia started to look really angry. Hangovers killed her tolerance for frustration.

"We sat down, and talked. She told me she felled the same pull towards me, as I feel towards her. And then she said she was going to leave me alone because she knew I didn't feel the same way, because I ran away that night. I told her it wasn't like that, that I just got scared. So we decided to take things slow."

"And taking things slow means hot sex all night long?" Raven asked, grinning.

"We're starting with that today", Clarke winked.

Octavia looked lost in thoughts.

"So Griffin, does this mean you're dating our professor? Or what?"

"Well, I'm supposed to text her later today, and we're going to see where this goes. But I wouldn't call it dating yet."

Octavia smiled her evil smile.

"Good! That means you're still free to go out partying tonight and help to get this birthday girl get laid! You better try your hardest, because since you missed our get together last night, you're plan B!"

Clarke sighed.

"O, me and Raven, not a good plan. Not even without Lexa in the picture."

"Yeah, O, it just happened once, we were drunk and angry at Finn."

Octavia grinned.

"Totally worth it though, wasn't it? The look on Finn's face when he found out?"

Raven laughed.

"Totally. Oh and Griffin? You weren't even that bad", she winked.

Clarke punched her on her shoulder.

"Bite me, Raven. I think I thought you a thing or two."

"So we're settled for tonight?"

"Getting ready at eight at my place. I'll get beers to get us in the mood."

"Deal, Griffin. And please be a good wingman. I wouldn't like to fail my class because I had to sleep with you."

Clarke stuck out her tongue.

"I'm going now. You girls get over your hangover and I'll see you at mine at eight!"

"Bye Griffin. Try not to forget it this time!"

"Bye Clarke!"

* * *

Lexa's meeting with the dean wasn't until one that afternoon, so she decided to sleep in. It had been a very tiring night after all.

When her alarm went, she jumped out of bed and into the shower. While she was brushing her teeth, she checked her phone. She had two new messages.

 _Unknown number (11:05): Goodmorning! A text, as you commanded. ;-)_

 _Unknown number (11:06): Is there a place I can accidentally meet you today? I promise coffee and a smile?_

Lexa smiled when she read the messages. She quickly added Clarke to her contact list.

 _L (12:08): I'm due at campus for a meeting with the big boss at 1. I tend to be 5 minutes early. ;-)_

By the time she got dressed and had braided her hair, her phone buzzed.

 _C (12:25): Sounds perfect. Just like you._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another longer chapter, I've been thinking about it all weekend, so I hope you guys like it I have a busier week now, so I hope I'll be able to update often. I can't make any promises this time when the next one will be, but I hope soon! I'm also very curious where my muse will take me with this one.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 7_

Clarke mentally slapped herself when she pressed sent after typing that last text. She hoped Lexa wouldn't think of it as going too fast.

 _L (12:27): :-)_

After the longest two minutes of her life, Clarke let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

She had to hurry if she wanted to see Lexa before she would see the all too familiar big boss.

* * *

Lexa walked through the park next to campus. She was feeling nervous, not sure if it was for the meeting after teaching her first class, or the knowledge that Clarke could show up any minute.

"Hey you", she heard behind her, immediately making a smile appear on her face.

Lexa stopped and turned around. The blonde almost bumped into her.

Green met a very close blue.

She cleared her throat and took a step back. Being so close to Clarke without being able to touch her was almost unbearable. She needed to create some space between them.

"Hey you", Lexa smiled.

"I got you coffee", the blonde said and offered her a Styrofoam cup.

"Thanks", Lexa said, still smiling.

Get it together, Lex, she thought to herself. The dean might pass any second now, and you don't want to get in trouble for flirting with a student.

Blue stared into green for a minute.

Suddenly a female voice broke the silence.

"Professor Woods, so good to see you got here on time. I was already hoping to meet you before the meeting."

"Dean Griffin", Lexa said, while turning around and shaking the other woman's hand. "What can I help you with?"

The face of the woman in front of her turned pale when she noticed the blonde that was with Lexa.

Shit, Lexa thought.

* * *

Shit, Clarke thought.

"Clarke", the dean said, stoic.

"Hi mom", Clarke answered, already looking for a way out.

This was bad.

Really bad.

She knew there was a strict rule on campus about student-professor interactions, and she knew her mother was the one to install the rule in the first place. Clarke knew she had to figure out some excuse quickly, or Lexa would be in a lot of trouble.

"So leading a group requires motivating a group? That's what I should get out of that chapter?" she asked Lexa, who turned around with a giant question mark in her green eyes.

"Yes, that is the most important thing. The rest are illustrations and ways to come to that conclusion. Be sure to understand all research done on the matter, mentioned in the text book."

"Okay, thank you, professor Woods", Clarke answered. "Bye mum."

"Bye Clarke. I'll call you."

* * *

Lexa saw the blonde turn away and leave. She turned back to the authoritarian woman.

"What was it you wanted to talk about before the meeting?" she asked.

"We can talk about it after the meeting too", Abby Griffin answered. "We better get going now, or we're going to be late."

Lexa followed the older woman to the conference room where they would discuss her first class.

Meanwhile, her brain just wouldn't stop working.

She was in so much trouble.

She slept with her boss' daughter. Twice. And she was planning on taking things slow with said daughter. If Abby would find out, she'd fire her on the spot.

Lexa felt her phone buzz in her pocket, but decided not to check. The dean would link the text to the girl who just left in an instant. Better to leave her in the unknown, Lexa thought.

* * *

The meeting went really well. The guy who came to follow her class was impressed by her teaching skills. If she would maintain the same level of teaching, she would be control-free in a few months.

As expected, after the meeting dean Griffin pulled Lexa apart.

"I just wanted to remind you, professor Woods, that professor-student relationships are strictly prohibited on this campus. This to maintain our good international reputation. I am aware of what happened at your last employment, with miss Costia Ice, so I wanted to make sure you knew about our policy on the matter here. If you would have a relationship with any student here, or would be assumed to have one, you will be fired immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

Lexa swallowed. So much for a fresh start.

"Crystal", she answered.

"I also have an agreement with my daughter, that I don't meddle in her life. I normally try to avoid people figuring out that she is my daughter, so that they wouldn't be tempted to give her advantages they don't give other students. I expect you to treat her the same as the others."

"I wasn't planning on it, dean Griffin. She just came to ask about something she hadn't understood during class."

"I highly doubt those were her sole intentions, professor Woods. My daughter understands everything immediately. She also has a tendency to forget her place."

Lexa was praying to every god she ever heard about that dean Griffin would never find out about her relationship with Clarke. They would both be so screwed.

"Is there anything else, dean Griffin?"

"No, that would be it. Good luck with your second class tomorrow. People are already speaking highly of you, I hope that won't change."

Lexa didn't miss the threatening tone in the woman's voice.

* * *

Lexa was already half way home when she remembered the text she got before the meeting.

 _C (12:58): Wanna talk about it?_

She quickly composed a new message.

 _L (16:05): I'll be home in 5._

Her phone buzzed almost immediately after she pressed sent. Smiling to herself she realized Clarke must have been waiting for her text.

 _C (16:05): Come over?_

Lexa decided not to answer and walked the last five minutes home. Instead of opening her own door, she knocked on Clarke's.

* * *

Clarke almost ran to her front door when she heard the knock.

When she opened it, she saw the gorgeous girl that hadn't answered her last text and left her nervous and insecure. This was the first time anyone ever got her that insecure. She looked insane, as Clarke had noticed earlier that day. A blue vest over her light grey T-shirt, and dark jeans.

"Can I come in? Or would you like to stare at me a little longer?" Lexa grinned.

"Oh, sorry! Sure, come in!" Clarke stepped back, letting the brunette enter her apartment.

* * *

Still grinning Lexa looked around the blonde's place. It was built the same way as hers, but looked far more cozy, more like a home, than hers.

"Nice place you got. I think I already know my way to the bedroom", Lexa said, her face stoic as she looked at Clarke. She saw the blonde's blue eyes instantly darken.

Lexa laughed seeing the confused look on Clarke's face.

"I think you owe me a beer, after today", she said, sitting down on the couch. "And a damn good reason why I'm here risking my job."

Watching Clarke going to the fridge to get her a beer, Lexa checked her out. The white shirt hanging loosely around her shoulders, showing the matching white tank top with just enough cleavage underneath it. The blue skinny jeans wasn't helping Lexa resisting the urge to pull Clarke close and kiss her.

She realized she had just lied to Clarke for the first time.

She could already feel a million of good reasons fluttering around in her belly to be her.

"So", she said, when Clarke gave her a beer and sat down next to her with one of her own. "Your mum."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I found myself a little stuck with this chapter... I'm not 100% happy with it, but I don't think I'll ever be. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _Chapter 8_

"So", Clarke sighed. "My mum."

She felt Lexa's proximity getting the best of her, not able to concentrate anymore.

"My mum is the dean of this campus, and by that, as you've noticed, your boss. She's also very strict about teacher-student relationships, even friendships, ever since my dad decided he supported them. My dad used to be dean before her, you know. He was the best dean we ever had. But my mum wanted the attention, and got jealous about every female student that talked to him. So she paid one of those students to say he assaulted her."

"Your mum doesn't seem to be a very nice person", the brunette said, sipping from her beer.

"She used to be, before she got blinded by power. She used to be this great doctor, helping everyone. Now she's just a bitter dean."

* * *

Lexa looked at Clarke.

It must have been hard for her, growing up, having her mum getting her dad accused of something he didn't do, just to steal his career. She wanted to pull the blonde close to her and tell her she'd protect her from now on, but she wasn't sure she could do that.

She wasn't even sure she could protect herself from Abigail Griffin.

She couldn't help but smile about the whole situation.

"What are you thinking?" Clarke asked her.

"That we are so screwed", Lexa answered.

"And that's funny?"

"Not really, but the irony is. The reason I moved here is because I was gently pushed to take the opportunity to transfer to this university. They did that because I used to date this girl, Costia. She was a student at the university were I graduated and did my research. It was a test, she was a test. To see if I'd stay focused. To see if me being the leading expert on how to be a leader, wouldn't get distracted. It was an evil test and I failed. I fell in love and I screwed up. I decided I'd never fall in love again, ever."

Lexa couldn't help laughing at how short lived her resolve had been.

"And now I'm here, sharing a beer with you, the daughter of my very much against student-teacher relationships dean."

Clarke could see the irony and laughed along. She loved the sound of Lexa's laugh.

Suddenly laughing blue met a very close, but scared green.

"If you're a test, Clarke Griffin, you better tell me now. Because I'm already failing miserably."

Clarke felt warmth creeping up her skill, while simultaneously goosebumps spread all over her body.

She got even closer to Lexa.

"We'll figure this out", she said, and she kissed the brunette.

* * *

"Clarke! You in there? Party squad is here!"

Clarke laughed when she opened the door.

"Glad you got rid of that hangover, Raven", she smiled.

"Hangover? Me? Nev… Oh! Hi, professor Woords", Raven barely got out when she saw Lexa sitting on the couch.

She looked at Clarke, question marks in her eyes.

"Hi, Raven, is it? I was just leaving, you guys have plans."

Lexa got up and smiled at Clarke when she passed her at the still open door.

"See you later, Clarke."

Green met blue.

Clarke could barely control herself, she almost forgot Raven was in the room with them.

Fighting not to jump Lexa right there and then, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Lexa laughed and left.

That laugh.

Raven pushed the door close, since Clarke was still frozen in her spot.

"What was that?"

"That was what I tried to explain to you and Octavia earlier. She has this magic influence on me."

"And why was she here? What happened on taking it slow?" Raven asked curiously.

"She figured out who my mum is…"

"Ouch! Tough one, Griffin."

"Yeah, but she still seems to want to try this. It's insane."

A knock on the door disturbed their conversation.

"You know what's insane?" Raven asked while she opened the door. "O here trying to fix us up, again."

Clarke laughed, seeing O jump on top of Raven's back while Raven ran around Clarke's place.

"You guys are insane! Let's get ready to party, bitches!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's party time! Since Clarke is obviously only thinking about Lexa and will be a very boring party goer, I decided I'd write this chapter from Raven's POV. She deserves a good birthday party, since I already made Clarke miss her pre-party. I don't plan on adding another storyline to this, it's just to spice things up a little. Hope you like where I went with this!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own experiences.**

 _Chapter 9_

Raven took in a deep breath before she entered the club, followed by her two best friends. She looked awesome, she felt awesome, and she knew she was going to pull tonight. The black leather jacket with rolled up sleeves made her tattoos of gears on her right arm stand out even more. The white fitted t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans complimented her figure and tanned skin and her black sneakers completed the picture.

She always pulled, despite having the two worst wingmen in the world. Octavia was usually hanging around the cutest boy of the evening within mere seconds after entering the club, and Clarke was a mess when it came to talking to women. Hell, Raven was still surprised she pulled Lexa. Maybe that was because she had superpowers working for her.

She had her goal set for tonight. To pull a girl hotter than Lexa. Difficult, very difficult, but she was sure she could do it. The only question was, would there be a girl hot enough in the club.

Entering the club Raven scanned the room. Nope, nope, nope, maybe plan B, too easy, too easy, nope, nope, … Bingo!

Raven spotted a girl in the back, talking to another girl and scanning the room herself. Their eyes crossed and Raven knew this was going to be a challenge.

"Reyes! Happy birthday chica!"

A girl stormed her way, hugging her tight.

"Indra! I hope you're ready to smash this place tonight!" Raven laughed.

"For the hottest birthday girl in the world, always!" Indra laughed and kissed Raven on her cheek.

"Let me see if I can guess who's going to be the birthday present you're unwrapping tonight…" Indra said while she scanned the room, just like Raven had done earlier.

"Ooh! That one over there!" she said, turning back around to Raven while subtly glancing at the hot girl Raven had already spotted. "She knows it, Reyes. She knows she's hot. You're going to have your work cut out with that one!"

"No problem, Indra, you know me. I'm the best. And besides, you know what I taught you. How do you get the hottest girl?" Raven smiled.

"Always go for the less hot best friend", Indra smiled back.

"Right. Now that that's settled, I'm thirsty. Let's get some drinks."

"On it!" Indra laughed and went to get them some rum and coke, Raven's favorite.

* * *

With Octavia already hanging around this Lincoln guy and Clarke constantly texting, probably with Lexa, Raven decided to go dancing with Indra. It was a party after all.

Enjoying herself she made sure the best friend saw her looking at her a couple of times. Every time their eyes crossed, she smiled at the girl, slightly feeling sorry for using her like this.

Looking at the girl she could see all her insecurities, most of them originating in having such a gorgeous best friend. Most people probably ignored her, trying to pull her best friend. She must always compare herself to her friend, always finding herself the lesser of two.

Although she was very pretty herself, it made her a pull that Raven would deem 'too easy', and Raven liked her challenges.

She noticed her assessment was correct. The girl was already starting to smile a lot more, whispering to her friend while looking at Raven.

"Game on", Raven said to Indra and she left the dancefloor, joining the two girls at the bar.

She knew all the bartenders, coming here almost every night.

"Hey Jasper, can I get another one? And get these two pretty ladies something too! Just put it on my tab!" she yelled at the closest bartender.

The hot one already started protesting, assuming she just bought the drink for her friend out of pity, but Raven was faster.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude", she said, talking to the hot one. "I just really wanted to buy your friend a drink, and I thought it would be rude not to offer you one as well too."

This took the hot girl by surprise and made the best friend look away, blushing and smiling.

Almost too easy, Raven thought to herself, grinning.

"I'm Raven", she introduced herself, holding out her hand to the best friend, forcing her to make eye contact.

"I'm Anya", she answered, shaking the offered hand. "This is my best friend Echo."

Raven shook Echo's hand too, almost tempted to linger.

No, she thought, let's stick to the game plan.

"I hope you two enjoy your drinks, and I really hope to be able to talk to you later", Raven said, smiling at Anya, before she turned around and got back to Indra.

"I almost feel sorry for them", she grinned at her friend, who grinned back at her.

* * *

Raven had been talking to Anya for a little bit over an hour, before the girl excused herself to go to the toilet. Echo hadn't left the girl's side for a second, but seemed to have decided to use this opportunity to question Raven for her true intentions. Raven could see the jealousy built up in her eyes, her ego hurt that for once she wasn't the center of the attention.

She had her right where she wanted her.

"So you really seem interested in Anya", she started, obviously testing the waters.

"She's a great girl", Raven smiled, making sure not to break eye contact.

"I know, she's my best friend, you know. I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"Neither do I", Raven assured her, still smiling.

"I do have my doubts about you, you know. You're the first one to ever ignore me… I mean, you would be the first one to be so interested in her. She's a very vulnerable person, you know. Low self-esteem and such. I wouldn't want you to hurt her."

Raven smiled when Echo misspoke. She had her.

"I don't intend to be the one to hurt her", she winked at Echo, turned around and went to the bar to get them another round.

Indra was waiting for her at the bar.

"Nice game, Reyes. She's totally hesitating to come and get your fine ass."

Raven laughed.

"A true friend would never do what she's about to do in 5…4…3…"

Two seconds later, Raven felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Can we talk? Outside?"

When Raven turned around, she saw a very conflicted Echo.

"Sure, but what about Anya? What will she think when she doesn't see us when she gets back?" Raven still continued the game.

"Maybe your friend can tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Indra asked, being the amazing wingman she was.

"That you suddenly didn't feel too good and went home."

"Won't she be curious where you've gone?" Raven asked, pretending as if she didn't knew where this was going."

"I'll text her something came up. So can we go now?" Echo asked, hurried.

"Okay", Raven smiled, winking at Indra as she left.

 **A/Nbis: Okay, so I wrote this. I like to put stuff of myself in my stories, so I wanted this aspect of me somewhere and Raven was the ideal character for that. Before you think I'm an asshole, I might have been a bit of a player in a past life, and without bragging, I might have been rather good at it. So if you're out there, reading this, being single, wanting to pull, use my tip, it has worked every single time.**

 **Now that I wrote this part of me out of my system, I can go back to my quiet life, being married to the one girl that I could never pull (until I did, obviously).**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! So now you know about Raven's night, let's go back to entering the club and to Clarke. Last chapter we learned that Clarke had been texting all night, so let's find out to whom and what she was texting about.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 10_

Clarke checked her phone for the first time after Lexa had left when she was standing with her friends in front of the entrance of the club.

One missed call and one new message.

The missed call was from her mum, being so confident about her influence on her daughter she didn't even bother to call more than once.

The new message was from Lexa.

 _L (20:02): Enjoy the party. Try not to forget me._

Clarke quickly composed a response.

 _C (22:36): As if I could._

She smiled, content of her message to Lexa, and started to type another one.

 _C (22:36): I'm celebrating Raven's birthday. Can't call right now._

The response followed quickly.

 _A(22:37): You know you're not allowed to fraternize with professors._

Clarke grinned reading her mother's response. Fraternize wasn't exactly the word I'd use, she thought.

 _C (22:38): Mother, we both know I was just asking a question about class. You promised you wouldn't meddle._

 _A (22:39): I intend to keep that promise._

 _A (22:39): But we both know you're already not leaving me much choice._

Clarke shook her head. Her mother was completely paranoia, although this time she was accidently onto something.

"I'm going to dance", Raven yelled in her ear.

Clarke just nodded and smiled in response.

Her mother had already ruined her party mood.

* * *

Lexa was already in bed when she got the text from Clarke.

She smiled.

I'm falling for her, she realized. This can only mean trouble.

The text was followed by another one.

 _C (22:42): My mother is completely paranoia._

 _L (22:43): Already?_

 _C (22:44): Always been and always will be._

 _C (22:45): We're just screwed that this time she's actually onto something._

 _C (22:45): She is, isn't she?_

Lexa was confused by Clarke's last text.

 _L (22:46): What is she? Completely paranoia?_

Clarke fixed her confusion quickly with the answer.

 _C (22:47): No silly, onto something._ _:-)_

Lexa smiled. This girl had her big time.

 _L (22:48): Am I not taking it slow by telling you I miss you?_ _:-)_

 _C (22:49): Barely._

 _L (22:49): Then I shouldn't finish that sentence by saying I miss you in my bed…_

* * *

Clarke felt every nerve firing on all forces just reading that text. Even though Lexa was miles away, she could feel the pull growing inside of her.

She wondered how long she would be able to resist it.

To resist her.

Clarke smiled when she saw Raven starting up her game, together with Indra. Those two made a great team. She looked at Raven's target. The birthday girl had been bragging for over two hours while they were getting ready that she would pull someone even hotter than Lexa. She was getting damn close. That girl was all sorts of fine.

The buzz of her cell phone woke her up from her trains of thoughts.

 _A (22:53): Are you, Clarke?_

 _C (22:53): You're seeing ghosts, mother, and it's not even midnight yet. Go to sleep._

Clarke went to get another gin and tonic, to get her mind of her mum and the consequences her finding out the truth would have on her and on Lexa.

* * *

Lexa was starting to worry she'd been too straightforward sending that last text. It had been at least an hour since she had pressed sent.

She couldn't sleep.

What if Clarke got scared again?

What if Lexa had scared her off?

What if she would never be able to look in those blue eyes again?

Her phone buzzed, rescuing her from an oncoming panic attack.

 _C (0:12): Sorry it took me so long to answer, Octavia keeps talking about this guy she met tonight._

 _C (0:12): Says he might be the one._

 _C (0:13): She can't seem to stop talking._

 _C (0:14): And maybe you shouldn't._

 _C (0:15): But then again, maybe I'm a little bit drunk by now._

 _C (0:15): And maybe I don't want to sleep alone tonight._

 _C (0:16): Maybe I don't want to sleep at all._

 _C (0:18): Maybe you're already asleep?_

 _C (0:19): Okay, shutting up now._

Lexa couldn't help but smile at how adorably drunk Clarke was rambling in her texts. She decided to put the blonde out of her misery.

 _L (0:20): I think I might like you drunk._ _:-)_

 _C (0:21): I hope you like me sober too._

 _L (0:21): I kind of do :-)_ _How's the party?_

 _C (0:22): Raven just pulled. Octavia's with Lincoln. I am bored. I think I'll head home._

 _L (0:23): Okay. Be safe, Clarke._

* * *

Clarke said goodbye to her friends and called a cab.

On the way back she started thinking again about what all this meant. About what Lexa started to mean to her. And what it would mean when her mum found out.

She decided she liked Lexa. A lot. Not just because of that crazy pull thing.

Clarke liked Lexa because she made her smile.

Because she made her feel like she was on top of the world, and at the same time she would make her the most insecure she had ever been.

She could make her body feel hot, and still get goosebumps all over.

Right there in that cab, Clarke decided Lexa was worth risking everything.

And she decided she would make a bold move to prove it.

* * *

Lexa woke up from her phone buzzing.

 _C (1:06): Hi stranger._

 _C (1:06): I kind of liked you missing me._

 _C (1:07): In your bed I mean._

 _C (1:07): But also out of your bed._

 _C (1:07): I hope._

 _C (1:08): Are you awake yet?_

 _C (1:08): I'm on the other side of your door._

 _C (1:09): Please open up._

 _C (1:11): I've decided I'm not scared anymore._

 _C (1:13): I might be drunk._

 _C (1:15): I'm afraid to knock._

 _C (1:18): You awake yet?_

 _C (1:19): I might have asked that already._

 _C (1:21): There has been a drunk person standing right outside your door for the last fifteen minutes._

 _C (1:21): Okay now I feel stupid._

Lexa smiled as her phone kept buzzing. Clarke obviously wasn't giving up.

 _C (1:22): I'm making a fool out of myself._

 _C (1:22): All for you._

 _C (1:23): Please let me in?_

* * *

Clarke was just typing another message, when the door she had been standing in front of for over fifteen minutes, opened.

"What are you doing here, Clarke?" the brunette on the other side asked, whispering.

"I wanted to make you stop missing me", Clarke simply stated.

She saw Lexa smile.

The brunette was only wearing a tank top and panties.

The pull started to become irresistible.

"As much as I would love to be convinced of your noble intentions, how can I be sure you didn't just get turned down by the hottest chick in the club and I'm just a drunk plan B?"

Clarke couldn't resist the husky voice.

"I'll be good, Lexa, all I ask for is one little kiss and I'll be a good girl for the rest of the night. Sound asleep and all that", she pleaded.

* * *

Lexa doubted that if she gave Clarke the one kiss she asked for, she'd ever be able to stop kissing the blonde.

She looked stunning. Light grey jeans with a blue top, her blonde curls tucked back in a ponytail.

"You can't promise me that, drunk Clarke. What if you're mum finds out?"

"I don't care. I'll change schools. I'll find some work. I don't know. I just know I want to be close to you. I NEED to be close to you."

Clarke was almost begging Lexa to let her in.

Lexa sighed.

She pulled Clarke closer and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Clarke immediately put her arms around Lexa's neck and tried to deepen the kiss.

Lexa pulled away her head and laughed.

"Uh-uh, time to prove those good intentions of yours, Griffin. Get your fine ass in my bed. Sound asleep and all."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. I've been in a car accident earlier this week, and my doctor prohibited me to work on a computer for a few days. No worries, I'm alright again, and full of new storylines.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 11_

Clarke woke up, head pounding. It had been a rough night.

Memories started to come back. She had come home, to Lexa.

Suddenly she woke up from a voice right next to her ear.

"Sleep well, princess?"

Clarke could hear the smile.

Blue met green.

"Like a baby", she smiled back.

"Not hungover this time?" the brunette laughed.

"Maybe a little. Can you make me some of your magic tea?" Clarke grinned.

Lexa kissed her forehead and got up.

"Sure thing, princess."

* * *

Lexa grabbed some clothes and closed the bathroom door behind her.

She wondered how long it would take before Clarke would realize she had slept in her clothes and was probably horribly late for class again.

Hot water running over her body, she thought back of last night.

Clarke had told her she wasn't scared anymore.

Not scared of her mum, not scared of the intensity of what she was feeling.

Not scared of the consequences.

She had stood outside of Lexa's door for over fifteen minutes, not knowing if she would open the door or let her in.

But hoping.

And that made Lexa hope as well.

* * *

A few minutes after Lexa had disappeared in the bathroom, Clarke checked her phone.

"Shit, missed class, again", she sighed.

She had three new messages.

 _O (8:05): Missing class again, Griffin? Set your damn alarm next time, will you?_

Clarke smiled and typed a quick sorry in response.

The next one was from Raven.

 _R (9:03): I'm guessing O is alone in class again?_

 _C (10:09): Yup. How was the catch?_

The answer followed quickly.

 _R (10:12): As expected. I totally pulled it off, though. She was at least as hot as the professor._

 _C (10:13): Debatable. Still a nice catch._

 _R (10:14): I share if you do?_

Clarke felt rage fill her body, instead of the laughter she would normally feel, knowing Raven wasn't serious.

Damn, I've got it bad, she thought to herself.

 _C (10:15): Not debatable. See you in calc?_

 _R (10:16): Sure thing, Griffin._

The last text was from her mother.

 _A (9:30): I expect you for dinner. 6 pm sharp. We need to talk._

Clarke sighed and sent a quick okay.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

When Lexa got out of the bathroom, she couldn't find the blonde anywhere.

Instead there was a note lying on her counter.

 _Be back in 10, gotta de-smell. Clarke_

Lexa smiled. She had to admit this was a very wise plan of Clarke. She started making tea for Clarke and coffee for herself.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door.

"Good, you're…" Lexa started when opening the door, but quickly stopped talking when she saw who standing in front of her door.

"I looked up your address, miss Woods", Abigail Griffin said.

"Why?" stoic Lexa took over.

"I like to know everything about my staff", was the cold answer.

"And what brings you here?" Lexa asked.

"As you might have noticed, you live across the hall from my daughter, Clarke."

"I may have seen her once or twice in passing, yes."

I have to play this one hard, Lexa thought. Commander style, Clarke would call it.

"I realize this will not make it easy for you not to fraternize with students while living amongst them."

"I see your point. It will not be. But I can assure you, dean Griffin, I tend to keep my private life and my professional live strictly separated. That's why I would appreciate it if I did not find you outside my door anymore, with all due respect ofcourse."

Over Abby's shoulder, Lexa could see Clarke's door open a little.

Terrified blue met stoic green.

The blonde wisely closed her door again, quietly.

Abby didn't seem to have noticed.

"I don't intend to, miss Woods. I just wanted to make sure that my message yesterday was clear."

"No fraternizing with students. Got it. I would like to get back to my cup of coffee now, if you don't mind."

Abigail Griffin decided she would keep her dignity after being talked to like that, turned around and walked away.

When she was out of sight, Lexa crossed the hall and knocked on Clarke's door.

The blonde opened, starting "Mum, what are you… Oh, it's you."

"Want to try that again with a little more enthusiasm?" Lexa grinned smug.

She grabbed Clarke by her wrist and pulled her inside her own apartment.

Closing both doors behind her, she pushed the blonde against the counter.

Hungry green was only separated by mere inches by surprised blue.

* * *

Clarke had no idea how to behave. She got goosebumps when she heard Lexa whisper in her ear.

"You've been good last night, Clarke Griffin. Very honest intentions indeed. Have you paid attention in class?"

"Yes", Clarke barely managed to get out.

"What do you do to a person who is a good girl?" Lexa whispered, voice raw from arousal.

"You have to reward good behavior", Clarke felt her knees going out.

Lexa noticed this too, picking up the blonde and sitting her down on the counter.

"Well that's exactly what I intend to do", she got out, before her lips crashed on Clarke's.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's already Wednesday again… I had a lot of work to get by with after the accident, so I had less time to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it, I made it a long one.**

 **I found a website with the 100 quotes, so I couldn't resist to sneak a few in.**

 **Let me know what you think! I love all of the reviews and the follows/favorites!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 12_

Exactly ten minutes late Clarke entered the auditorium. Mumbling a quick apology to the professor she sat down next to Octavia and Raven, who both gave her a meaningful look. Clarke couldn't keep the grin of her face.

Halfway class there was a little break. The professor hadn't even finished his sentence announcing it, before Raven turned to Clarke.

"You're late, Griffin. Had some fun with professor Hot Stuff?" she grinned.

"None of your business, Raven", Clarke ansered.

"Ow", Raven pretended to be hurt. "And we used to be such good friends."

"Who would have ever thought that I would turn out to be the responsible one", Octavia said.

"Not our fault you didn't get some last night", Raven laughed.

"I did get his number, tough", Octavia ansewered.

"Since when do you accept phone numbers?"

"Shut it, Reyes", Octavia answered. "Anyway, you guys owe me, again, for getting you notes."

"Thank you, O", both Clarke and Raven said.

"So, Clarke, how's things with the professor?" Octavia asked.

"Good", she smiled. "Although my mum seems to be turning into a problem…"

"Is she scaring away the professor?"

Clarke grinned, remembering what had happened after her mum's visit to Lexa.

"Not really, no. But she showed up on Lexa's doorstep this morning, just to remind her she was keeping an eye on her. Apparently Lexa's ex was one of her students at the last college she taught at. So my mum is super suspicious."

Clarke's phone buzzed.

 _L (12:02): How's class?_

She couldn't help but smile, and quickly answered.

 _C (12:03): Talking about you actually :-)_

"Aw, look at her, so in love."

"Shut up, O."

 _L (12:03): All good I hope?_

 _C (12:04): Is there anything bad about you?_

 _L (12:05): I'm not good at following orders...?_

 _C (12:06): I noticed :-)_

 _C (12:06): Not my problem tough._

 _L (12:07): Wanna come over for dinner tonight? :-)_

 _C (12:08): I'd love to, but the dean has demanded my presence tonight…_

 _L (12:09): Come steel a quick kiss before you go? :-)_

 _C (12:10): Of course :-)_

Clarke looked up from her phone when Octavia gave her a little push. Class was about to begin again.

* * *

After her last class, Clarke hurried back home to drop of her stuff and get changed.

And to go collect her kiss, obviously.

She hadn't been able to get Lexa out of her mind all day.

When she knocked on Lexa's door, she really only had 5 minutes left before she had to leave for her mum's.

Lexa had been waiting all day for Clarke to get home to her.

* * *

When she heard the knock on her door, she jumped up from the couch and almost ran to her door.

When she opened it, the blonde that had been on her mind all day stood there, smiling. She was wearing a blue dress, that showed her legs until right above her knee. It was also generous showing some cleavage.

Lexa felt an enormous pull towards the blonde.

She grabbed her arm, pulled her inside and kissed her while closing the door.

Her hands were trying to feel every inch of Clarke's body, when she felt the blonde push her away.

Confused green met a hungry blue.

"Lexa, I have to go. I can't be late for dinner", she whispered.

She could see Clarke really didn't want to go, but she respected her effort and took a step back.

"You'll come over later?" she asked, also whispering.

"What happened to not fraternizing with students?" Clarke laughed. "Isn't that what my mum came to remind you of this morning?"

"She didn't say anything about fraternizing with the hot neighbor from across the hall", Lexa grinned mischievously.

"I'm pretty sure she specified not to touch her daughter", Clarke said, still laughing.

"Then I must have missed that", Lexa grinned smug, and pulled Clarke in for another kiss.

* * *

When Lexa kissed her, Clarke felt as if one thousand butterflies were suddenly let loose in her stomach.

It took all the willpower she had to push the brunette away again and to turn around to leave.

"You haven't answered my question yet", she heard the brunette say behind her.

Clarke turned around and grinned.

Smug blue met a questioning green.

"You'll just have to wait and see then, Commander."

* * *

Dinner with Abigail was very silent. Clarke nor her mother wanted to start the conversation, both knowing where that would inevitably lead to.

During dessert, Abby cleared her throat.

"I know", she simply stated.

Clarke looked at her mother, looking innocently.

"You know what, mother?"

"I know professor Woods lives across the hall from you."

"Oh that… Yes, I have noticed. Why do you mention it?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Clarke. You know fraternizing with staff is strictly prohibited and I know your opinion about it. As well as the fact that you tend to ignore it."

"Mother, professor Woods lives across the hall from me. I am going to see her, there is also a possibility we will be walking home at the same time from the same class. So we might be walking home together sometimes. I know you were jealous of dad, that's why you got him arrested and that's why you implemented that stupid rule. But it will be physically impossible to not talk to professor Woods. I do ensure you it will stay at that, neighborly friendliness, because I refuse to stay without sugar at some point, just because you don't want me to go borrow it from her."

It looked as if Abigail Griffin was lost for words for the first time in her life.

"In professor Woods class she taught us of a guy named Kane, who was a great leader once. He used to say 'Being a good leader is knowing which battles to fight.' Know which battles to fight, mother."

"I've already chosen one, Clarke. I will not let you win. I will not let the disgrace your father put on this school be continued by you."

"Don't talk about him."

Clarke suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

She stood up, grabbing her jacket.

"I'm leaving now, mother. Stay out of my life. You may be the Dean, but I'm in charge. This is my life to live, not yours. Goodbye now mother."

With that said she turned around and left.

* * *

Lexa could see the tears forming in the blonde's blue eyes when she opened the door.

She quickly pulled her close.

"That bad?" she whispered.

"She had to mention my father."

Lexa just held the blonde even tighter.

"I feel as if I've lost my mother forever. On my way over here I felt like I am going to have to choose between my mother and you, and I realized I've already made my choice. It's going to be a rough battle to fight…"

The brunette could hear the desperation in Clarke's voice, but also the determination. As if the warrior in her had woken.

"Victory stands on the back of sacrifice, Clarke. You're mother sacrificed your dad to become Dean. Are you prepared to sacrifice her and your easy life for me?"

Determined blue met hopeful green.

* * *

Clarke couldn't find the right words to tell Lexa how prepared she really was.

So she kissed her.

She kissed her as if she was the last piece of reality she could hold on to in this life.

She felt the brunette kissing her back, with the same eagerness.

Game on, mother, Clarke thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so again, a long time. I'm having lots of work, so writing is kept to a minimum. I did make this a long one, tough. To make up for the long wait, I guess.**

 **I love all the reviews and follows! They give me so much motivation to keep going with this story!**

 **Let me know what you think of this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 13_

Clarke woke up, arms wrapped around her. She could feel Lexa's stomach push against her back.

"Goodmorning, beautiful", Lexa whispered, burying her face in the blonde curls.

"Goodmorning", Clarke whispered back.

It was the last day of classes before the weekend.

Clarke turned around in Lexa's arms, now facing the brunette who still had her eyes closed.

She gently pressed her lips against her forehead.

"Got any plans this weekend?" the blonde whispered.

She desperately hoped she'd have Lexa all for herself, but she couldn't presume.

"I think I'd like to spend is with a very gorgeous blonde", Lexa smiled, eyes still closed.

Clarke smiled.

Suddenly a grin appeared on Lexa's face.

"I'll have to get rid of you in time then", she said.

* * *

Lexa laughed when Clarke poked her in her side.

She loved teasing the girl.

Opening her eyes, she added: "And you?"

"I've got to teach a very annoying brunette some manners, apparently", Clarke said, faking a grumpy face.

This just made Lexa laugh harder.

She kissed Clarke tenderly.

"Come, let me kiss that grumpy face away. I love it when you smile."

The blonde gave in fast, kissing Lexa back eagerly.

"You've got to go to class today?" Lexa asked, when they both came up for air.

She could feel the pull towards the blonde getting stronger. Realizing Clarke wasn't wearing anything really didn't help. Her hands started to roam, praying the answer was no.

"I do."

It took all the willpower in the world for Lexa to take her hands back. She looked at Clarke with surprise when she felt the blonde take her hands and put them back where they were just seconds before, on her naked body.

"Not until this afternoon", she whispered.

Lexa gave in and kissed the blonde in her arms, wishing it stayed before noon forever.

* * *

"You've got a hickey", Octavia simply stated when Clarke sat down beside her.

"At least I'm on time", was the answer. "Where's Raven?"

"Going for round three with that Echo girl, apparently."

"Round three? What did I miss?" Clarke asked surprised.

"Apparently Raven got bored last night and texted the girl. She's like a puppet on a string, held by Raven, that girl. I heard it didn't take her more than fifteen minutes to get to Raven's place."

"And now, again?"

"That's what Raven said. She didn't text you?"

"No, I got nothing", Clarke said, checking her phone to be sure.

"She must have assumed you'd miss class too, going for another round with professor Hot Stuff", Octavia laughed.

"For your information, since you've asked so politely, I had the decency to do that before class. And to satisfy your curiosity completely, probably after class too."

Octavia made an eww-face.

"Too much information, Griffin."

"Then shut up about it."

Clarke saw the brunette consider it.

"Okay, I won't talk about your hot sex with the professor. For now. Just because I don't want to see my lunch again."

The professor in front of the classroom cleared his throat and started his class.

* * *

"Didn't you have dinner with your mum last night?" Octavia asked after class.

They were walking in the park next to the auditorium.

"Yes, I had."

"And?"

Octavia knew everything there was to know about Clarke. She was already very surprised Clarke hadn't brought it up yet.

"There was a very akward silence throughout most of the dinner, as if we both knew I would leave when we'd start talking. Rightfully so, because she just said she knew Lexa lived across from me, and she forbade me to ever talk to her. I got mad and told her I wasn't going to not talk to a neighbor just because she invented that stupid rule. And that's when she brought him up."

"Again?"

"Yup."

Octavia could see tears appear in her friend's eyes.

"She used your father again? How?"

"I called her out on being jealous of my dad. That she had put that prohibition to fraternize between students and teachers there just to say the opposite of what he said. She said she wasn't going to let me continue the disgrace he brought on our school."

"She didn't…"

"Oh yes she did."

"And you left?"

"I left. I just wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry."

"Of course you didn't", Octavia said, putting her arm around her best friend's shoulders.

She couldn't believe that woman. Octavia had been there when Abby got Jake arrested. Clarke had been a total mess. She had stayed at Octavia's until she found her own place. Abby had at least had the grace to pay for the rent, since she scared her own daughter away. Every night she had heard her best friend cry herself to sleep, only to wake up shaking from the same nightmare, to realize it wasn't a dream. Her mother really had got her father arrested.

Octavia had fought alongside Clarke. Together with Raven she had tried to keep Clarke away from her mother as much as possible. To never leave her alone with her. They had tried their best to get Jake off the charges, testifying on his behalf. But nothing had helped. Jake went away, and Abby had made sure it was in a prison far away from campus, so Clarke wouldn't have a lot of chances to visit him.

She hated Abby for that. She couldn't comprehend that someone could do that to her family. She used to look up to Clarke's mother. Saving people, always busy helping people. But then she had smelled power. Power that can corrupt a person, and it did with Abigail Griffin.

"You didn't come to my place to cry, tough?" Octavia said.

"No, I went to Lexa. It's about her too. I'm afraid a war has begun, and I'm scared where it's going to end."

"I'm feeling replaced", Octavia huffed, resulting in a shove from the blonde.

"Ouch, Clarke, I was just trying to light the mood."

Clarke shook her head at her friend's attempt, smiling a little.

"For real now, you know I'll stand next to you, right? No matter how messy this will get? And Raven too."

This made the blonde smile even more. She hugged her friend.

"I know, O. You're the best."

They walked a little further, in silence.

"You know what, O? Tonight, girls night at my place. We'll order some pizza, I'll stock some booze on my home now, bring whatever you want. I'll ask Lexa to come too, you ask Raven. If we're going to win this war, we need a battle plan."

Octavia nodded.

"Bring booze, call Raven: check."

"And tell her to leave her toys at home", Clarke laughed.

Octavia laughed too.

"No Echo, check."

* * *

Clarke first put her grocery bags in her own apartment before she knocked on Lexa's door.

The door opened right away, as if Lexa had been waiting for her to get home.

She smiled seeing the brunette, all smiling and happy seeing her. Clarke felt the butterflies in her stomach going nuts.

She entered the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Lexa gave her a gentle kiss and led the way to the couch, sitting down. Clarke sat down beside her, settling close to Lexa.

"How was class?" Lexa asked, gently stroking Clarke's hair.

"Boring, but at least I was able to pay attention because the professor wasn't smoking hot. I have this other class, on Monday…"

She felt Lexa laugh.

"Right…"

They sat like that for a while, in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I talked to Octavia after class. About dinner with my mum."

"Oh", Lexa said, waiting for the rest of the story.

"Octavia knows it all. I mean, she was there for me when my mum did it. I stayed at her place for a while, until I found this apartment. She told me she'd fight this battle alongside me, like she has fought every battle I've ever had to fight alongside me. She'll fight it alongside us."

* * *

Lexa let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't know this Octavia girl, but if she'd gotten Clarke through that dark period, she had already earned her respect.

"Raven too. I didn't talk to her, but she'll be on our side too."

"That's good to know", Lexa answered.

"So I decided we'd break some more no fraternizing rules tonight, with a girls night at my place. I'd love for you to come too."

Lexa could hear the insecurity in the blonde's voice.

She took Clarke's face between her hands and forced her to look at her.

Green met blue.

"I'd love to come", she said and she kissed Clarke.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I saved my progress on my work computer, and I didn't have to work until today… I made it a long one to make up for it!**

 **I think I know where I want to go with the rest of the story. Now I just have to write it…**

 **I love all the reviews! Please keep letting me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 14_

"Enter the booze, bitches!" Raven entered with a bang.

Clarke laughed.

"Only one bitch yet, Raven", she said.

She loved Raven's enthusiasm. Nothing was too hard for that girl, she found the humor in everything that happened. It was what had gotten Clarke through the darkest times.

"What, no hot professor?" Raven asked, looking around Clarke's living room.

Clarke instantly saw red.

"Don't you dare, Reyes", she hissed.

Rayes smiled. She walked over to Clarke and put her arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"You know I'd never, Griffin. But I can't help it if she fancies me over you after tonight. I have this influence on woman… ouch!"

Clarke had pushed her elbow between Raven's ribs in response.

Raven laughed and walked over to the counter, unpacking the grocery bag she had brought with her.

"How come you're allowed to bring your eye candy and I don't?" she asked.

"My party, my rules", Clarke laughed, knowing damn well Raven did indeed understand why. "Besides, you're never able to not eat your eye candy at some point during the night."

"True that", Raven said, while she turned around, a bottle of gin in each hand. "Enough for you, Griffin?"

"We'll manage", Clarke winked.

Just as Raven started to laugh, there was a knock on the door.

"Clarke! Raven! Let me in! This shit is heavy!"

Clarke ran to the door and opened it, seeing Octavia standing in the door way, empty handed.

"Gotcha Griffin", she laughed, pushing past Clarke to hug Raven. "Glad to see you again, Reyes. I'd almost forgotten how you looked like."

Raven hugged her friend back hard.

"Got a reputation to uphold, O."

"Yeah, but three rounds in two days?"

"Hard work pays off", Raven winked.

Octavia laughed.

"You guys, get the drinks, will you? I'm going to see where Lexa is."

"If you're not back in ten, we'll come looking for you!" Octavia warned.

"Yeah, and I warn you, I might join the fun", Raven laughed.

Clarke ignored her friends and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Lexa wasn't surprised to hear the knock on her door.

She had told Clarke to go ahead and get her place ready, while she took another shower.

That shower had been over an hour ago.

Lexa was suddenly scared.

Not of Clarke, she was certain of her. Even after only five days, she knew that girl was worth fighting for.

Not of Abby, she would handle her when she became a problem.

She was scared of hanging with Clarke's friends.

She had never been out drinking or enjoying social events. Never. Always working, always training. Those were the ways of her people. She didn't know how to behave, how to act. And what if Clarke's friends didn't like her? What if they thought of her as a nuisance? As someone who just had come into their friend's life when she was just getting better, and destroyed all they had build? What if that made Clarke change her mind?

Lexa's train of thoughts hadn't stopped since Clarke had left her apartment. She was scared shitless, not knowing what to expect.

She sighed, got up and opened the door.

Worried blue met overthinking green.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked, concern obvious in her voice. "You take long showers, you know."

Lexa smiled at Clarke's attempt to keep the conversation light.

"Come in for a bit", she asked, hoping Clarke would agree.

"Okay", the blond answered, following Lexa back inside. "But I warn you, we only have ten minutes before they are going to come look for us. And Octavia is very exact when it comes to things like that."

Lexa swallowed hard, nodding.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked, when they sat down on the couch.

Lexa took in a deep breath.

"I'm scared, Clarke. This is all new to me."

"What I feel for you, the intensity I feel it in, is new for me too, Lexa. You don't have to be scared of that."

"I'm not scared of how I feel about you, Clarke, even though I just met you five days ago. It's that I've never been to a social gathering before. I've never been to what you've just invited me for. What if I suck at it? What if your friends think I'm weird? What if they don't like me?"

The smile that appeared on the blonde's face comforted Lexa a little bit.

"That's what you're worried about? That they don't like you?"

Lexa nodded.

"Well, Octavia wouldn't fight for us if she thought you were bad news. She sees how happy you make me, how much I smile since I met you. She hasn't seen that in a very long time. And Raven thinks you're hot, so she'd accept any excuse to be near you."

To this Lexa frowned.

Clarke laughed, seeing her frown.

"Don't worry, I've already told her to back off, you're mine", she winked, kissing the brunette.

"Ready to go now?" she asked.

Lexa nodded and grabbed Clarke's hand.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Look who I found", Clarke smiled when she pulled Lexa with her inside her apartment.

"Hi", Lexa said, trying to keep her fears from showing.

"Hi, miss Woods. Can I call you Lexa? I'm Octavia. Nice to meet you", Octavia walked towards her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Uhm… yes… of course. And you must be Raven?" Lexa said, surprised by the hug.

"The one and only!" Raven smiled, winking at her.

Lexa hoped Clarke would know it was okay. She could see the blonde see red in mere seconds, glaring at Raven, who just laughed.

"Nice to meet you too", Lexa smiled.

"So, Lexa, what's your poison?" Octavia asked, pointing at the bottles on the counter.

"Don't know, really. I'm not much of a drinker. What's yours?" she asked, turning to Clarke.

"Gin and tonic", the three friends said together.

"Then I'll have one of those", Lexa smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long before the effect of the alcohol was evident on Lexa. She loosened up fast, not used to drinking strong liquor.

Clarke thought it was adorable.

She was staring at the brunette when she suddenly felt someone sit down next to her.

"Can't keep your eyes of her, can you?" Raven smiled.

"Nope", Clarke admitted.

"I can see what you mean with that crazy chemistry between you. It's insane, after just five days."

"I think I'm starting to believe in the one again, you know, the one you're meant to be with."

Raven nodded.

"Even I'm starting to believe in it, seeing you two. But don't tell anyone, it'll wreck my reputation in a split second", she winked.

Clarke laughed.

"How's Echo by the way? That's her name, right? Echo?"

"Already falling head over heels with the master", Raven laughed.

"So ready to get replaced, you mean?"

"I'm afraid so… Too bad though, she's hot. And a good lay. But can't have her falling in love…"

Clarke just laughed. Raven would find another girl soon enough. She just wished her friend would fall in love again. She had been in love, with Finn. She had believed he was the one. Until he cheated on her, with Clarke. All her faith in love got destroyed that day she found out. Now she just went from one girl to another.

It had gotten her self confidence up, though. She wasn't broken anymore. Raven had become a strong woman, ready to face whatever life would bring, with a smile on her face.

"Clarke, I'm afraid you're thinking too much and not drinking enough", Raven gave her a little shove.

"I think you're right", Clarke smiled. "Refill?"

"Yes please!" Raven said, handing Clarke her glass.

Clarke got up and walked to the counter. She saw Octavia and Lexa in an animated conversation.

She smiled. There had been no reason for the brunette to be scared of meeting her friends. They were getting along just fine.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I thought, I'll have a little bit of fun with this before things get serious with Abby.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Longest one up 'till now!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 15_

Everyone was getting really drunk.

Clarke looked at her friends and Lexa and saw it was good. They were getting along just fine. After talking to Octavia for over an hour, Lexa was now sitting next to Raven on the couch.

She looked at the brunette. Her girl was looking fabulous again, superhot. Clarke couldn't keep her eyes of her.

Wait, did she just think 'her girl'?

Clarke smiled.

* * *

"You know Clarke is staring at you with a big dumb smile on her face, right?" Raven asked, grinning.

Lexa laughed. She had felt the blue eyes of the blonde on her all evening.

"She's just worried you and Octavia will scare me away", she said.

"Have we?" Raven asked.

"Not at all", Lexa smiled.

A smug grin appeared on Raven's face.

"Wanna have some fun with Clarke?" she smiled.

"Sure…?" Lexa said, wondering what Raven meant.

"Have you noticed that every time I even look at you, Clarke starts seeing red?"

"Jealous Clarke? I've noticed", Lexa grinned, Raven's plan starting to dawn on her.

"What do you say about messing with her a bit?" Raven said, still the smug grin on her face.

"Sure", Lexa smiled, putting her hand on Raven's leg.

* * *

Oh shit, Raven thought, feeling Lexa's hand on her leg.

Suggesting to mess with Clarke a bit was one thing, Lexa acting on it something totally different.

The girl was smoking, green eyes piercing through her, inviting her to play along.

Self control, needed right now, Raven thought.

She already saw Clarke's eyes darting her way.

Game on, she grinned.

* * *

Lexa noticed she must have had some effect on the brunette, because the vibe Raven had around her all the time, suddenly disappeared for a second. She hoped putting her hand on the girl's leg wasn't pushing the boundaries of the newly founded friendship.

She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding when Raven put her hand on hers.

"So she's already getting extremely pissed off", Raven laughed, pushing away a loose strand of Lexa's hair with her free hand.

* * *

Clarke couldn't believe her eyes.

After only talking for half an hour with Raven, Lexa had just put her hand on the girl's leg. Not only that, Raven had put her own hand on Lexa's and was tucking away a loose strand of Lexa's hair.

She had seen the effect Raven had on women. Hell, one drunken night she even felt it herself.

Had Lexa fallen for her? Already?

* * *

Lexa could see why Raven was the successful player she was. The way she talked, the subtlety of her movements, … Without Clarke, this might have been a whole different story, she thought.

But this wasn't without Clarke. This was very much about Clarke.

Raven pulled out all her best moves, knowing Clarke would recognize them.

She loved to tease her friend, a lot.

She hoped the blonde knew she would never do that to her.

Lexa was playing along, pretending to give in into Raven's charms.

Raven could see how that attraction between Clarke and Lexa worked. She couldn't shake off the feeling those green eyes gave her.

If it been anyone else but Clarke (or Octavia off course), she might have broken the girl code.

"Too bad Clarke beat me to it", she whispered in Lexa's ear, leaning over.

* * *

Lexa heard Raven whisper and she knew she meant it.

She would never hurt Clarke or risk losing her.

This was still a game.

But Raven was hot.

Very hot.

And she had the moves.

* * *

The alcohol was maximizing the effect seeing Raven and Lexa interact had on Clarke.

She got jealous, really jealous.

But on the other hand, the alcohol intensified her hormones too.

Seeing Lexa was enough to get her hot and bothered, even without the alcohol. Now, it was as if not touching her would mean dying.

Raven was looking good too, she thought.

What, wait, what did she just think?

She thought back of the night when Raven and Clarke found out Finn had been dating both of them. Raven had just moved into town, following her boyfriend, only to find out he had been seeing Clarke too the entire time he had been living here. Clarke hadn't know of Raven's existence until she showed up at Finn's door one night.

Raven had instantly connected the dots, Clarke had needed three more seconds before everything dawned on her too. The bastard had gotten a right hook from Raven, after which she had left, Clarke right behind her.

All alone in a town she didn't know, Raven had sat down on the nearest bench, not knowing where to go. Clarke had sat down besides her, trying to comfort her, trying to comfort herself. Realizing they needed help and alcohol, she had called Octavia, who had come to pick them up.

They had gotten mad drunk at Clarke's place. At one point, Raven had started lecturing the both of them about her believes the best way to get over someone, was to get under someone else. They had all yelled their agreement, drinking even more.

At some point that evening, Clarke had forgotten about Finn. She had looked at Raven, at her muscular arms, her tanned skin and her fine-tuned body. She had forgotten how Finn had hurt her, she didn't even remember the way he had touched her, she only knew how Raven's hand on her arm felt. At some point, Octavia must have noticed what had happened and left, leaving them alone. Not that they had noticed. They both wanted the same thing, to feel someone else than Finn, to simply feel again.

And now Clarke was feeling the alcohol again, feeling what she felt that night when she looked at Raven, feeling what she had never felt since then.

Jealousy had turned into something else completely.

* * *

Octavia saw the way Clarke was looking at Raven and knew trouble was coming. She knew that look, she had seen it before.

She considered intervening. She considered getting Clarke sobered up or stopping Raven and Lexa in the game they were obviously playing.

She even thought of how Abby would react if she'd know.

That made her smile.

But she decided she'd make her exit when needed, not stopping what was about to happen.

She would be able to make so much fun of them afterwards, it was so worth it.

* * *

Lexa never saw Octavia leave. She was so infatuated by Raven, she couldn't focus on anything else.

This girl was amazing.

She had met her fair share of players, she even tried being one herself a few times.

But the brunette next to her on the couch was the best.

Lexa was trying really hard to not do anything stupid. She was happy of the constant reminder of Clarke, the pull that she felt away from the brunette and towards the blonde, even though she was standing on the other side of the room.

She was confident she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what was happening between her and Clarke.

Realizing that, she also realized she felt a little bit of regret.

* * *

Raven saw Clarke approaching her and Lexa.

She recognized the look in her eyes. She had seen that look before.

That night Octavia had disappeared and she and Clarke had gotten closer. Raven had no idea how it had happened, but all of a sudden the distance between them was reduced to mere centimeters.

She looked at Clarke's lips and remembered how she had looked at them that evening.

She remembered how they had tasted.

Raven, Clarke and Octavia laughed about that night often, about the night she and Clarke had shared.

She didn't regret a thing. To be honest, if she hadn't found such a great friend in Clarke and Abby hadn't gone crazy right after it happened, it probably would have happened again, if it had been up to Raven.

But it hadn't been. Until now.

Right now, the way Clarke was looking at her, she knew she'd still do it again.

Raven looked at Lexa, green eyes looking right into her soul. A brand new factor in this mix.

This could go south real fast, Raven realized. She had to decide what she wanted, what risk she wanted to take, and she had to decide it right now.

So she made her decision.

* * *

"Clarke", Raven said, when the blonde sat down in the small space between her and Lexa.

Lexa nearly jumped up, feeling the electrifying sensation she got the second Clarke touched her.

Blue met green.

All Lexa could think about was kissing the blonde. So she did.

"I'm starting to feel left out", she heard Raven laugh.

What happened next, she had not seen coming.

* * *

Clarke heard Raven's joke too.

She turned around and kissed the girl, knowing Lexa knew nothing of that one night.

When she pulled back, she smiled at Raven.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" she smiled.

"Be my guest", Raven laughed, still surprised herself of what the blonde had just done.

Clarke turned around to face Lexa, who was looking at her, very confused.

"I used to date this guy, Finn, a long time ago. Raven used to date him too. We figured out he was dating us at the same time, so a bomb exploded and we both came here to get drunk, together with Octavia. We got mad drunk, and at one point Octavia must have sneaked out. That night we lived Raven's life motto…"

She looked at Raven, who completed her sentence:

"The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

* * *

Lexa needed a second to comprehend what just happened and the new information Clarke had just provided her with.

Then it sunk in what offer Clarke had just made her.

She didn't know if it was because Clarke had seen the way Lexa had been looking at Raven. She didn't know if it was more self-serving.

She just know the offer was on the table, and she was the one deciding what would happen next.

Doubting green searched asking blue.

Lexa placed her hand back on Raven's leg ,and kissed Clarke. When she pulled away, she whispered to the blonde:

"Are you sure?"

Clarke smiled and nodded.

Lexa smiled too, noticing Raven getting closer.

She let the alcohol have its way with her and kissed her.

* * *

Just as Lexa kissed Raven, Clarke heard a loud knock on the door.

She intended to ignore it, but the person on the other side wasn't planning on giving up and knocked again.

Cursing she pushed the two girls next to her apart and got up.

* * *

Raven wondered who would be bothering them this late. Octavia apparently left, she noticed, and she wouldn't come back, probably already knowing what was going to happen in the apartment.

She sobered up instantly when she heard Clarke opening the door.

"Hello, mother."

 **A/Nbis: So that happened. I have an idea how the next chapter will go, so I'll probably start on it right away. My goal is to update again this week, so stay posted.**

 **And let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you guys won't hate Raven now, or me for that matter. I just wanted some lightness in the story. Some people liked it, some people didn't. My grandfather always used a Latin saying for that: De gustibus et coloribus non disputandum est. You can't discuss tastes and colors, everyone has their own opinion about it.**

 **I don't censor reviews, because I learn out of every one of them and I love getting them. You can't learn if you can't take some criticism. I only delete reviews that are really not constructive nor to the point. Curse words will not improve my writing, it will not change the way I go with this story. All the other reviews: LOVE THEM. Keep sending them my way!**

 **So back to the story: Abby trouble.**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 16_

If there was one thing that made Raven the great player she was, it was because she was a quick thinker.

"Hide", she hissed at Lexa, who was still looking at the door, frozen in her spot.

The spell broke, Lexa nodded and sneaked away, towards the bedroom.

* * *

Clarke was very sober all of a sudden. Her mother was standing at her door, in the middle of the night. There was only one reason she could think of why.

"Is dad alright?"

"He's fine. I heard talking. Who's in there?"

"Mother, your timing is anything but perfect…"

"Why? Can I come in?"

Suddenly it dawned on her why her mother was in front of her door.

"Who is it, babe?" she heard behind her, before she could respond.

Raven appeared next to her, wearing nothing but a sheet.

"Oh hi, Mrs G. What's up? Everything okay with Mr G?"

"Raven", was all Abby could get out.

"Get back inside, Raven, I'll be right back", Clarke said and she kissed Raven.

She felt Raven deepen the kiss, to get the message across to her mother.

Raven pulled back, winked at Clarke and walked back inside.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs G!" she yelled over her shoulder, before disappearing out of sight.

Clarke could say she could kiss the girl, but she already had. Her mother was totally caught off guard.

"I didn't know you and that Reyes girl…" she started.

"There's not really anything to know, mother", Clarke responded. "Do I have to come tell you every little thing I do? Or do you want me to bring home every single person I sleep with?"

When Abby didn't respond right away, Clarke closed the door in her face.

"Bye mum."

* * *

"This could not get any more awkward, can it?" Raven laughed, still standing in the sheet.

Lexa had come out of the bedroom when she heard Clarke close the door.

"Did your mum just come here in the middle of the night to see if I'm here?" she said, still not able to believe it.

"It looks like it. Raven, I owe you. Big time."

Raven just shrugged.

"You're my best friend, Clarke. Whatever drunk thing was happening right before your mum was here, you always will be my best friend. I will always have your back."

Clarke hugged her friend.

"Octavia is going to have a blast tomorrow, isn't she?" she grinned.

Lexa laughed too.

"I think I remember again now why I don't drink alcohol."

Clarke laughed too.

"So no more sharing?" Raven asked, pretending a sad face.

"Sorry, Raven. All mine", Clarke laughed.

Raven shrugged again.

"Sorry professor, the woman has spoken. No Raven Reyes for you, I'm afraid."

"Get dressed and get out of here, Raven", Clarke laughed, giving her friend a shove. "I have some unfinished business to take care of."

That earned her a wink from Lexa.

"Already gone!" Raven hurried, laughing loud.

She closed the door behind her.

"Should've warned you", Clarke said. "Not much of a sharing person."

She pushed Lexa back, towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Your mother is insane, Griffin", was the only response Octavia was capable of when she heard what had happened after she left.

It was Monday morning, they had met up for coffee before class.

Clarke hadn't left her bed all weekend. Neither had Lexa.

Raven had just finished telling the story to Octavia, they had started walking towards the auditorium.

"Well, this is going to be one awkward class", Clarke said when they arrived at the door.

"You can bet on that", Lexa answered, walking passed the trio.

Octavia couldn't keep in her laughter.

"So how does it feel to get turned down, miss Player?"

"Shut it, O. I got cockblocked by crazy Mrs G. Otherwise, it would've been a done deal."

"Got rid of your frustrations then?"

"Sure", Raven grinned.

"Echo?" Octavia asked.

"Among others", the grin got smug.

Clarke just laughed.

"Let's go, you two. I have got some staring to do."

* * *

When she entered the auditorium, Lexa froze in her tracks.

She had been smiling earlier, when she saw the girl she had spent the weekend with, but now stoic Lexa took over.

"What are you doing here, dean Griffin?"

"Mister Jaha was feeling lightheaded this morning. On such short notice, I couldn't find any replacement to supervise your class, so I came myself. I hope that doesn't bother you, professor?"

"Not at all. Please, take a seat. I hope it will be a learning experience for you as well as for my students."

"I'm looking forward to it", Abby said, getting up to find herself a spot.

* * *

The second she saw Lexa, Clarke knew something was wrong.

She looked around the auditorium, and spotted her mother.

"Shit, mum alarm", Clarke said.

Raven immediately put her arm around Clarke's shoulder.

"Got it", she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Octavia just laughed.

"You're so failing this class, Raven."

They sat down on the fifth row, getting out their notes.

* * *

Lexa found it difficult at times to focus on her task at hand. Seeing Raven touch Clarke, she knew it was for the best. And still, she was starting to feel really jealous.

She would talk to Clarke about this later.

But it looked like it got Abigail of her back, though.

For now at least.

* * *

"From Raven Reyes the player to Raven Reyes the beard", Octavia laughed. "Abby is crazy, but I can see the humor in this."

"Shut it, O", Raven answered.

Clarke just laughed. She had decided to skip the next class to be able to talk to Lexa.

 _C(11:05): Walk me home?_

* * *

Lexa looked at her phone. When she saw Clarke's text, she quickly clicked it away, her stoic self keeping the smile from forming on her face.

After class, Abigail had insisted on talking to her.

"Interesting subject you teach", she had started. "Planning on using it in real life one day?"

Lexa knew this wasn't about Clarke anymore. She had made herself enemy number one on Abigail Griffin's list, because now she felt threatened by her. By what she could do.

"Not really", she had tried to avoid the suspicion.

"Who's that?" Abby asked when she heard Lexa's phone go off too.

"Nobody, it's a reminder of a meeting I have right now. It's from my last workplace, just some formalities that haven't been settled yet. I have to excuse myself, dean Griffin. I really have to leave now if I want to make my appointment."

Lexa felt Abigail Griffin looking at her, estimating the danger she could be for her hard fought position.

She remembered what the woman had done to her own husband and had to suppress a shiver going down her spine. There was no way of telling what she might do to a stranger like Lexa.

"Okay, professor. You can be excused. I hope you get everything settled. Goodbye."

With that, Abigail Griffin turned around and left the auditorium.

Lexa felt as if she could breathe again. She quickly pulled out her phone.

 _L (11:10): Off course, gorgeous. Meet me outside._

She collected her stuff and left the auditorium.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I love all the reviews! I'm trying to answer every one of them from now on. I love the good ones, and the bad ones, because if you care enough to tell me you don't like it (or that you do), it means I'm doing something right.**

 **In this one, I decided to put in a little crossover. No worries, no intention of totally mixing it up, but I needed someone to fill in for a new character and I just couldn't resist. You'll see. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Please keep feeding me reviews! They motivate me to stay busy with the story, to keep writing, to not let work take over my mind completely.**

 **I also love everyone who decided to follow or even favorite the story. And I'm completely flattered by the people who decided to follow or favorite myself as author. Getting such good feedback, I probably will keep writing more fanfiction in the future.**

 **But you don't need me rambling, you need more story!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 17_

Lexa smiled when she saw Clarke waiting for her.

"No Raven?" she asked.

"No, I wanted you all to myself", Clarke smiled, a promise in her eyes.

Lexa grinned.

"Let's walk home", Clarke offered, starting in the direction of their apartment building.

"Your mother wanted to talk to me after class."

"What did she want? More questions about us?"

"No, I'm afraid not. You and Raven seem to have thrown her of that trail. She was interested in the subject I'm teaching."

Lexa swallowed deep before continuing.

"She asked if I planned on using the theory in real life…"

"She sees you as a potential threat", Clarke picked on fast.

"I'm afraid I couldn't really convince her otherwise…" Lexa said.

"It wouldn't have mattered. She would be suspicious even if you did convince her for now. You know what she did to my dad…"

Lexa nodded, feeling that shiver creeping down her spine again.

Clarke grabbed her cell phone and started typing.

"Who are you texting?" Lexa asked.

"Octavia and Raven, they should know. We can't keep waiting for her to make a move now. We need to take action."

Lexa nodded in agreement.

"Let's get home", she said, grabbing Clarke's hand, needing the comfort of her touch, refusing to think of the consequences.

* * *

"I know someone who could help us", Octavia said, thinking about what Lexa just told them.

"Who's that?" Clarke asked, curious.

"There's this new P.I. in town, she might be able to help us. Though word is on the street, she only takes cases that are interesting enough. Most of the time stuff her friends got mixed up in. I don't know if she'd take this case…"

"I got that", Raven said, smiling. She knew she'd get that woman motivated.

Clarke laughed, understanding the meaning of Raven's words.

"You'd do that for me?" Lexa asked, grateful.

"Of course! It's not like I'm not going to get something out of this", Raven winked.

"Raven, I won't share…" Clarke started, but Raven interrupted her.

"Not from Lexa, you jealous woman. I heard about this new P.I. too. Word on the street is also she's damn fine."

They all laughed, seeing Raven looking totally into the plan.

"You just can't resist a beautiful woman", Octavia said, still laughing.

"I can, actually, but it would be very mean of me to deny her all of this", Raven answered, pointing at herself.

"Thanks, Reyes, for your sacrifice", Clarke laughed, hugging her friend.

"No problem, Griffin. That's what friends are for. Now where do I find this P.I.?"

* * *

Raven stood in front of the building where she knew she would find the P.I. Octavia had talked about. It was a dark place, looking old and squeaky, but still up to the job of standing tall. The door had a logo on it, a pyramid with an eye in the middle. Under it, it said 'Mars Investigations'.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Entering the main office space, she saw a blonde sitting behind the desk. Not much older than herself, and the word on the street hadn't been a lie. She was gorgeous. Raven felt her mouth go dry instantly.

"Good evening, I'm Veronica Mars. Please take a seat."

Raven needed a second to get her focus back before she comprehended the words that had just been spoken to her. She took one of the two chairs on her side of the desk and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Raven. I have this problem, and people told me you could help me with."

The blonde hadn't looked up from the camera she was toying with when Raven had entered. When Raven spoke, she looked her in the eye.

Shit, Raven thought.

She felt the piercing blue eyes trying to read her.

"Let me guess, your boyfriend is cheating on you and you need proof to blackmail the shit out of him."

The humor of how far off that guess was, made Raven loosen up.

She had this.

"Not really, no. I mean, I don't do boyfriends, so it's kind of difficult to blackmail a cheating one then."

She looked at the blondes reaction. Was she imaging things or did she see a flash of interest go through the blue eyes still seizing her up?

"Cheating girlfriend than?" the blonde asked.

Raven leaned forward a little bit, capturing the eyes of the P.I. with her own.

"I don't really do girlfriends either", she said, her eyes never leaving the blue ones across the desk.

Yes, that was definitely interest flashing by.

The blonde mirrored Raven's posture and leaned forward over the desk.

"So no cheating boyfriend, no cheating girlfriend. What's your problem then?"

Raven knew she had gotten the blonde's attention. Now it was key to keep it.

"Well, miss Mars, it's actually a friend of mine who has this problem."

The P.I. looked at Raven, deciding how she was going to react.

Just when she seemed to have decided how to respond, her phone went off.

"Excuse me for a second", she said, picking up her phone. "Hi babe, I'm kind of busy right now, what's up?"

Raven froze, knowing that how the phone call would end, would determine if she'd pull this off or not. It would determine if she could save Lexa or not.

She had to save Lexa, it would kill Clarke if she had to get through that again.

"You did what?!"

The blonde was getting more and more angry, Raven could tell from the look on her face.

"Logan, you're an idiot! Take care of it yourself! I'm not your mother!"

With that, the blonde hung up.

"I'm sorry, miss…" the blonde started, getting her focus back on Raven.

"Reyes", Raven answered. "But please, call me Raven."

The blonde seemed to hesitate about how she would react. The decision from before interrupted by the disturbing phone call.

Raven could see a decision being made in the blue eyes.

"Okay, Raven. You were telling me about the problem your friend has."

"Yes. I heard you are new in town, but I'm guessing you've already heard rumors about the Griffin family."

Raven saw in the blue eyes she had captured the blonde's interest again.

"I have indeed heard about that story. Father dean of the local university, mother renowned doctor at the local hospital. One kid, a girl, should be in university herself by now. Mother gets hungry for power, gets father thrown in jail, becomes dean herself. I didn't even have to move here to know that, it was all over the news."

While telling the story, the blonde had gotten up and was now walking around the room. Raven admired her figure, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

"I'm glad you phrase it like that. Some people are still convinced Abigail Griffin was just jealous of the good contact Jake had with his female students, but it wasn't that. She got blinded by power, and the second she feels threatened, she goes crazy again."

"I'm sensing there's a point in there somewhere and this story telling has to do with your friend's problem."

The blonde sat down on the desk, on Raven's side. Raven took in a deep breath and jumped.

While putting her hand on the blonde's leg, she looked her in the eye and said:

"The thing is, Veronica, can I say Veronica? My friend's name, it's Clarke Griffin."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm under the impression people liked my addition of Veronica Mars as a P.I. I don't intend on making it a real crossover, that's why I keep writing 'the blonde' instead of Veronica Mars. It's Clexa's story, not Veronica Mars'. I might do one in the future though, after I finish this one and binge watch the entire show…**

 **Four chapters in four days! Don't get too used to it, I'm just having a slow week at work. Tomorrow another slow day, I might find some time to write some more then, but after that it's probably back to my former rate of posting.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! You make my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 18_

Raven carefully looked for any signs she had pushed too hard.

She couldn't find any.

The blonde looked her in the eye and Raven could see her struggling for focus.

She got up, walking around the room again.

"I thought that case was closed? A student testified of the affair she and Jake had and he got arrested for sleeping with a minor."

"I had heard you don't believe everything the police says."

The blonde turned to look at Raven.

"So your friend is Clarke Griffin, daughter of Abigail and Jake Griffin. What does she want me to do? Prove her dad's innocence?"

"No, there has been a new development. There is a new professor at our college…"

"Lexa Woods", the blonde finished Raven's sentence.

"Yes, professor Woods. So it happens she and Clarke are having this magical attraction to each other. I know, unbelievable, but I've seen it myself", Raven added when she saw the look of disbelieve on the P.I.'s face. "Mrs G instated a rule when she got Mr G arrested, that there should be no fraternizing between students and staff members. We thought that would be our only problem. Now it turns out the danger is coming from a totally different direction: the course Lexa is teaching."

"How to lead a group."

"Yes. About how to be a great leader. Very interesting course, if I may add. Since professor Woods is a new teacher, and she's very young, Mrs G deemed it appropriate to have a more experienced staff member supervise the lectures. This morning it was professor Jaha's turn, but he called in sick, so the dean came herself."

Raven got up and walked closer to the girl, who was lost in thought.

"She started to see professor Woods as a threat", the blonde concluded.

"She did", Raven nodded, standing very close to the blonde now.

She put her hand on the her arm.

"Clarke can't handle what happened to her father again. She needs her mother back, without losing Lexa. I hoped you could find proof Mrs G is observing Lexa, so we would have something to back our story up when this would ever go to trial."

Raven captured the P.I.'s eyes with her own, considering her next words carefully.

"To be completely honest with you, I hope that if we can put Mrs G in a position where she can't hurt us, she might realize what she has been doing all this time, and we can get the old Abby back. And Clarke can get her mother back."

Raven kept looking in the blue eyes, seeing her words being registered. Only when she was sure her words had had their effect on the blonde, she broke the eye contact and walked back over to her chair, sitting back down.

* * *

"She is taking our case."

Lexa had never been so happy as when Raven said those five words.

This meant they had a fighting chance.

"Thank you, Raven", she said.

"No problem, Lexa. Clarke obviously cares about you, which means I do too. Besides, you're not such a bad kisser", Raven added with a wink.

Lexa laughed, seeing Clarke getting jealous instantly.

"I should get you drunk again", Raven laughed at Clarke, while grabbing her things. "I'll leave you guys to it. See you in class tomorrow, Clarke. And please don't make Mrs G more pissed off than she already is."

"I'll try. Think she's watching outside?"

"I hope not, because that would mean she has seen Lexa enter… We'll know soon enough, I asked Veronica to check that out for us too."

"Ooh, first names already, Reyes. Well done", Clarke winked.

"What did you expect?" Raven laughed, leaving the apartment.

"I'm really happy Octavia's plan working", Lexa said to Clarke, after Raven had closed the door behind her.

"Me too", Clarke said, getting comfortable close to Lexa on the couch.

"I have to admit, seeing Raven so close to you today, I might have gotten a little bit jealous myself", Lexa said, while pulling the blonde even closer.

Clarke smiled.

"I hope it can be you one day, walking me to class, holding my hand in public, not having to care about my mum."

"I hope so too."

They sat like that for a while. Lexa could feel the blonde in her arms starting to fall asleep.

She got up, taking her in her arms.

"Let's go to bed", she whispered, carrying the blonde into the bedroom.

"Please don't leave", Clarke asked, eyes still closed.

Lexa smiled and crawled in besides her.

"Never", she promised.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so I'm so excited about this chapter, I think my hormones are living the story. It's insane how happy I was writing this.**

 **Love the reviews! Keep sending them my way!**

 **So the decision has been made, I will write a Veronica Mars fan fic after this. It might even be a crossover, if I can't find anyone to replace Raven. Because picturing them together, it's just so damn perfect. If you have an opinion about that, please tell me, PM of review. Thank you!**

 **We make a little time jump, to a week later…**

 _Chapter 19_

It had been almost a week since Raven had asked the P.I. to help them with their problem.

This morning she had gotten a text from an unknown number to meet her at a pub, signed "V".

She was praying to the gods it was the blonde, not some crazy stalker she might have accidently turned down at some party.

Right now she was standing in front of the pub. It was in a back alley, as if no one knew it even existed. The windows were tinted, she couldn't look inside.

When she entered, she saw it was actually a pretty big place, with a bar to the left, high chairs around high tables spread around the most part of the room. In the back there were boots, big enough to fit at least eight people.

She saw a familiar blonde sitting in one of those boots. Relieved it was her and not a stalker, she walked over and sat down across the table from her.

"You wanted to see me?" Raven asked.

"Yes", the blonde answered. "I have some information for your friend. You didn't bring her?"

"It might be suspicious."

"Very good, because she's being followed. Her mother has someone following her around, right up to the front door of her apartment building. The same for the professor."

"Shit", was all Raven could say. "She's losing it, Mrs G is really losing it. This is going to go so bad! Clarke is going to hurt so bad again, and we won't be able to prevent it!"

Raven completely lost her cool and started to panic, remembering how bad Clarke had been hurt last time her mother went mental.

The blonde took Raven's hand across the table. She tried to capture Raven's eyes with her own, to calm her down.

"Hey, calm down. You obviously care about your friend a lot, you don't want to see her hurt. I get that. But I never said we couldn't stop her."

Feeling the blonde grab her hand, Raven snapped out of her panic attack. She switched to player mode in a split second. Hearing her say that there was a way out of this, Raven knew she had to keep the blonde on their side.

"I'm sorry, it's just… When Mrs G lost it the first time, I almost lost my friend. Clarke cannot go through this again… You say she doesn't have to… You have a plan?"

"Kind of", the blonde answered, still holding Raven's hand.

Raven held the door open for the blonde on their way out. It was cold, and she saw her shiver.

"Here", she said, taking of her jacket and holding it open for the blonde.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked, hesitant to accept the gesture.

Raven just smiled, helping the blonde putting on the jacket.

She knew she had her.

"There's this place a little further down the road, I was thinking of checking it out. It's supposed to be the smallest pub in town, but no one can find it. Care to join the search?" she offered.

The blonde hesitated only for a second, before accepting.

"Sure", she said. "I've got mad searching skills."

She winked at Raven, who laughed.

"This way", she said, putting her hand on the blonde's lower back, gently pushing her in the right direction.

"That was Raven", Clarke said, putting down her phone. "She's with the P.I. right now."

"What did she say?" Lexa asked, looking worried.

"My mum is getting us both tailed, all the way up to the front door of this building. She doesn't know you're with me, though. Raven said Veronica has a plan."

"Did she explain this plan to you?"

"She said the fewer people knew about it, the better our chances at succeeding. Apparently that included leaving us in the dark as well."

Lexa nodded, seeing the same mixed feelings of worry and curiosity being reflected in the blue eyes that were looking at her.

"Do you trust this P.I.?" she asked.

"I don't know. I trust Raven, though. If she says it's going to be alright again, I believe her."

"No worries she'll distract this P.I. too much?"

Clarke laughed.

"Not at all", she said. "Raven may be a player, but she is not a guy. She is capable of normal thinking in the company of beautiful women."

"I don't get it, though, you and Raven…" Lexa started.

"That night we shared?" Clarke asked, worried Lexa was going to ask to have that threesome after all. After sobering up, she realized it would have been the worst idea ever. She didn't even know where all those feelings were coming from she felt when looking at Raven the other night.

"No, that guy you both used to date. I mean, look at you, you are a beautiful woman, who has me as a girlfriend. I would have never thought you'd ever date a guy. And Raven can have every woman she wants, just like that. How on earth would she ever end up with a cheating bastard like that Finn guy?

Clarke smiled.

"Finn moved here a few years ago, and started hanging out with Octavia's brother, Bellamy. Since I hung out with Octavia a lot, we saw each other often. After a while, we started dating, he told me he loved me, that I was the one for him. I believed him, believing that what I was feeling must be love. I was young, had never dated, maybe I was just easily fooled. He was my first. After a few months, I was hanging out at his apartment when suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was Raven. Apparently Raven had known Finn since childhood and had been his girlfriend for a few years before he moved to this town. I never knew. Raven broke down, she lost the one person she had always been able to count on. She thought Finn was the one. The people we were back then were young, insecure, not knowing what live would bring. Finn changed us, we realized it wasn't right, it wasn't love. It might sound silly, but that night I slept with Raven, I figured out Finn would've never have been enough. Apparently Raven had the same revelation."

"And still you turned out so different."

"Raven decided she'd discover the world, now she was here. She was new here, fresh meat, so she caught the eye of a lot of girls really soon. One girl tried to hit on her when she was still insecure and hurt over Finn, so she turned her down. The next day that girl had spread the rumor Raven was a player, that that was why she got turned down by her. The rumor only got stronger, because it didn't matter if she turned a girl down, or if she took her home. The reputation grew, so at one point Raven decided she'd own it. And she did. She's the best I've ever seen."

Lexa nodded in agreement.

"I on the other hand was even more insecure than Raven, not even daring to go out. It all still had to dawn on me. And then that thing with my parents happened. I went to a very dark place, if it weren't for Raven and Octavia supporting me I may not even had been here anymore. I guess I never considered hitting on girls, really. Every time I tried, I just started to stutter, not able to make sense."

Lexa laughed. She remembered stuttering Clarke in the hallway, when she figured out Lexa lived across from her. She could understand how she wouldn't be able to pull.

"Hey, I got you, didn't I?" Clarke said, shoving Lexa.

"You did", Lexa smiled. "I'm really glad you did."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, it's been a long time since I've updated. I just wanted to make it work just right. I've thought about this long and hard, and I've decided that this will be the last chapter. No worries, I'll try to start writing a new fic soon, can't tell you when though, or which show. You can always follow me, to stay posted. Who knows, maybe I'll write an epilogue…**

 **A giant thank you to all the people that left me a review! They made me love writing this fic even more. You're always welcome to leave me another review, to tell me what you think of the ending, or for suggestions for the new fic.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed or favorite this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _Chapter 20_

Raven was waiting impatiently outside the pub where she had met Veronica Mars a few weeks earlier. The blonde had told her to wait for her there, while she finished collecting everything she needed for her plan.

She hadn't seen or heard from the P.I. since she had last met her here. She had already been wondering if she was failing in her role to keep the girl invested. There was no way to describe how relieved she had felt when she got the text.

 _V (18:05): Meet me in 3 hrs at the pub. V_

She had answered quickly.

 _R (18:06): No problem. See you there._

It was the fast response that had told her she was still in the game.

 _V (18:07): Can't wait. V_

"Hey you", she heard behind her.

She smiled when she turned around.

"Right back at ya", she said.

The blonde was smiling at her.

"Long time, no see", Raven said.

"Yes, unfortunately. I had a lot of work to do and some stuff to figure out."

"About Mrs G?"

"Among other things", the blonde smiled. "Let's go inside?"

Raven nodded and held the door open for the P.I.

* * *

 _A few days earlier…_

Raven was the perfect beard, Lexa thought. She hadn't had any visits anymore from the dean, nor had she seen anyone being suspicious about her and Clarke. It worked like a charm.

Still, she thought while teaching her class that Monday morning, I do feel jealous. I want Clarke to be mine, and only mine. Let's hope the plan the P.I. came up with will work, and soon.

She looked at Clarke, sitting in the same spot she had sat the first time Lexa had seen her in her class.

Green met blue.

Her eyes drifted further backwards, toward her supervisor of the day. He looked at his watch often, as if he was waiting for the class to be over.

Good, Lexa thought.

* * *

Clarke was getting her stuff together, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Miss Griffin? Can I speak to you for a minute, please?"

It was Lexa.

Clarke's heart made a summersault.

"Uhm, ofcourse Miss Woods", she answered politely and started for the front of the class.

"We'll be on our way then, Clarke", Octavia grinned.

"Yeah, and we won't wait for you", Raven winked, smug.

"What is it about?" Clarke asked when she arrived at Lexa's desk.

"It's about that paper you wrote last week", Lexa answered. "I'll show you."

Lexa pointed at a paper lying on her desk.

It wasn't Clarke's paper.

 _I want you_ , it read.

Clarke instantly felt the pull she always felt when she was near the brunette winning from her self control.

"Is everyone out?" she whispered, her voice already raw from desire.

Lexa looked up from the desk, around the auditorium.

When she was certain everyone had left, she looked back at the blonde.

Fiery green met a dark blue.

She pulled Clarke closer to her and kissed her.

"You're insane", Clarke managed to get out in between passionate kisses that begged for more.

Lexa just smiled and picked up the blonde, sitting her down on top of the desk.

* * *

 _Back at the pub…_

Raven put down a beer in front of the blonde, sitting down with one of her own.

"So, Veronica, are we ready to go?"

She couldn't help noticing how ravishing the blonde looked today.

"I just posted the envelope in a nearby town. Abigail Griffin should get it in a couple of days. I'll have the burner phone on me at all times. Now we wait."

Raven nodded. She knew that with the envelope the P.I. meant an envelope with pictures proving Abby paid people to follow Lexa and her daughter and to report back to her, as well as a note saying "I know what you're doing" and the number of the burner phone she just mentioned.

"So why didn't you just text me that?" Raven smiled, leaning forward.

"I might have thought about that", the blonde smiled, also leaning forward.

"So why not?" Raven said, capturing the girl's eyes with her own.

"Because it appears that this case is not the only thing that has captured my interest."

Raven felt a hand on her knee underneath the table. This made her bold.

"What about your boyfriend?" she asked.

"I don't really do boyfriends anymore", the blonde answered.

Raven grinned smug.

"Want to get out of here?" she asked and grabbed the blonde's hand.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"I'm here. What do you want?"

Abigail Griffin was standing in a back alley somewhere in the darker corners of town. A few meters in front of her, covered by shadows, stood the person that had sent her the envelope.

"I want you to stop doing what you're doing", a female voice answered.

A woman, Abigail thought smug. I can take her out easily.

She placed one step forward.

"That's close enough", the voice said.

Abby could see a flash of metal.

A gun?

She decided to hear what this person wanted from her.

"What do I have to stop doing?" she asked.

"You may have destroyed your family, but it's not too late to fix it."

This surprised Abby. She thought this person, this woman, was someone Lexa Woods had set on her trail.

"How", she simply answered.

"Stop all this crazy stuff. Confess what you did. Let go of you hunger for power. It's not worth it."

"Or else?"

"The world gets to know the real Abigail Griffin."

With that, the mystery person turned around and left, leaving Abby standing in the alley, all alone.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Clarke jumped up when she heard the knock on her door. She hadn't expected Lexa to be back so soon.

"Mom?" she asked surprised, seeing who was on the other side of her front door.

"Can I come in?" Abby asked.

Clarke had never seen her mother this nervous, this insecure.

"Sure, mom, come in. What's up?" Clarke took a step back to let her mother in.

"Raven not here?" Abby asked.

"No."

"Good", Abby said and she said down at the table, gesturing Clarke to join her.

"I need to talk to you about something", the older woman started when Clarke sat down.

Clarke felt panic creeping up her spine. She had no idea what her mother was planning this time.

"I owe you an apology."

Clarke nearly fell of her chair. Did she just hear that right?

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you", she managed to get out.

"I owe you an apology, for everything I've done, Clarke. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it, neither did your dad, or all the people that got hurt in the process."

"Is this some sick joke?" Clarke asked, still not able to grasp what was happening.

"I'm begging you, Clarke, hear me out. I don't know what came over me. I wasn't myself for the last few years. What I did to your dad, what I did to you, is inexcusable. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, I'm just asking for you to give me a chance to fix it."

Clarke had to grab the side of the table with both of her hands to stabilize herself.

She couldn't believe what was happening. This had to have something to do with Raven and the P.I.'s plan. Raven hadn't asked the P.I. to stop her mother, she had asked her to fix it, to fix them. She had never thought the girl would do that for her. Clarke made a mental note to thank the girl for that, big time.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Dad is still in jail. You're still the dean. And you still have that stupid rule just to spite dad."

Abby sighed.

"I've been thinking about it all night. I'm going to ask the girl that testified against your dad to retract her statement. That way, they can reopen his case and he can be found innocent. I'll step aside as dean for him to take back the position, after I've taken that rule out of the rulebook."

"It won't fix us, you know."

Abby sighed again.

"I know, Clarke. I know what I did, is unforgivable. All I'm asking you is a chance to make it up to you, to try and fix us. I'm going back to being a doctor. And I'm going to see a shrink, to work on my control issues."

She got up and took in a deep breath.

"I hope you find it in your heart to give me this chance, Clarke. I won't bother you anymore now."

Abby walked to the door.

When she opened it, she found herself face to face with Lexa.

"Uhm, mum, about that rule… meet my girlfriend."

* * *

Lexa wasn't able to say anything anymore.

Did Clarke just introduce her to her mother as her girlfriend?

She had only left for an hour?

Questioning green searched a nervous blue.

"I hope you'll threat her better than I did", was all Abby said.

She walked passed Lexa and left.

"What was that?" Lexa asked, while closing the door.

"I don't know. She just showed up at my door and apologized for everything she had done. She says she's going to fix it all. The rule will be gone, she will get dad out of jail, and she's stepping aside as dean. She's even going to see a shrink."

Lexa walked over to Clarke, giving her a soft kiss.

"So you decided to push your luck by introducing me as your girlfriend?" she grinned.

"How else was I going to explain you standing in front of my door?" Clarke smiled back.

Lexa kissed Clarke again.

"I love you", she whispered, as to not break the magic of the moment.

"I love you too", Clarke answered and pulled the brunette closer.


End file.
